


Chloe's Ascension

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asset Theft, Boy tits, Desperation, F/F, F/M, Fecal Soiling, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Hyper Scat, Masculinity Draining, Multi, Other, Psychic Abilities, Scat, Soiling, bimbofication, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Chloe Valentine is trying her hardest to get through each day in her hellish job as a high school teacher. Between creepy senior students stronger than her and coworkers seemingly dead set on making her suffer, how is she even suppose to survive? In her darkest moment, something from a dream springs to her rescue; something that’ll change her life and everyone else around her drastically.





	1. Chloe’s Rotten Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

A harsh white light shined against Chloe’s sleeping face. The intensity soon proved high enough to stir her eyes to attention beneath her shut lids and rouse Chloe back to consciousness.

Chloe awoke in a state quite unlike the one she’d gone to bed in. Her soft warm bed was nowhere to be found. Her clothing was completely absent from her body. She lay there naked on a cold metal surface with countless lights and monitors blinking around her.

It dawned on her that she was out of place immediately, exposed and vulnerable for whoever or whatever wanted her. She attempted to rise up and escape whatever was going on here, but her body only faintly twitched. Her system was completely wrapped in the binding of sleep paralysis and likely a tranquilizing agent or two. Chloe could only sit and stare at her surroundings through quarter open eyes and hope whatever was going on wouldn’t kill her.

Steadily she was able to comprehend the images before her. Her body was present on one of the monitors. An EKG of her heart pulsated on the screen, accompanied by a heat map of her skull. Chloe could only guess what the purpose of it all was. The text besides the analytics of her system had text in some strange language she’d either never seen or was too tired to recognize. The strangest feature though was an overlay of her skull, but with some strange object imprinted over the forehead. It looked akin to a sapphire, with some sort of deep black talismen like structure holding it in place.

Then, Chloe’s ears started ringing. High pitched noises that rang out like she’d just been knocked in the face became perceivable. She thought it might just be a side effect of waking up in this drugged state to start, but it quickly began to fluctuate in pitch, with tiny pauses in between. Was this… was this language? Was someone speaking around her?

But Chloe scarcely had time to think much longer. The harsh light staring in her face suddenly turned a fluorescent sky blue. The light whipped around, reshaping from a bursting bloom of energy to a focused pinpoint of photons. The whirlling of a mechanical device now filled Chloe’s ears. The light grew closer. Steadily Chloe’s eyes could perceive the object in front of her. The sight of a whirling drill made of solid light drew nearer and nearer to her face.

Panic set in. Chloe’s body gave another desperate shake, trying to wake the rest of her body up. Her shoulders shifted up and down, so desperately trying to rise! But her limbs continued to sleep. Her body sat helpless. She could only stare on as that whirling device drew closer and closer.

Chloe felt the object tap against her skin for a single moment. And the next, her vision had gone completely black.

 

 

Chloe Valentine awoke back in her comfortable bed, still wrapped in the comfort of her soft casual wear. Her body made up for all the panic that had overwhelmed her the last time she supposedly awakened, flailing her limbs and rising to full attention with a flurry of worried gasps and yelps.

Her mind took some time to catch up. She stared at her palms. She was still there. She was still all in one piece. She could move her body and command her muscles just as she always had.

What an awful dream! Oh, Chloe really shouldn’t be staying up so late at night on her phone, it always lead to such horrid sleep. She felt hardly any better rested than when she’d put her head down last night. Surely given how sluggish she felt she had more time to sleep…

Chloe glanced at her phone. It was 6:27 already. Damn! These mornings were always the worst. She felt so cheated out of her sleep! Sadly for her, working as a teacher demanded she arrive at school exceptionally early. It was time to shine and get ready for the day’s activities.

Like a corpse rising from a grave, Chloe arose out of her covers. Her bed head of wild black hair obscured her vision all the way to the bathroom. The lightswitch flicked on. Chloe found it difficult to even have both of her eyes open at the same time under the harsh light. She tossed her bedware into a corner of the bathroom and hopped into the shower, trying to restore any life in her veins. Sadly, the shower mostly just wet her body and made her skin a bit uncomfortably warm post rinse.

Chloe got a good look at her sleep-deprived mug in the mirror. She put on a smile as best she could. That actually managed to liven Chloe’s spirit a fair bit, once she got a look back at her face. Her face was her proudest physical asset, a smile that looked so cute lighting up, it couldn’t help but make someone else feel good. At least, that’s how she viewed it. Part of her wondered if she really even thought that, that it might just be her mind compensating for her other lackluster features. She was short, mostly flat chested, and with hardly any curves to speak of. Sometimes she worried if she didn’t arrive to her workplace in formal attire, her colleagues might mistake her for a student.

A shower later and Chloe was looking slightly more alive. With her body properly dried, she could finally dress for work properly. Her hands shuffled through her closet, pulling aside her favorite suit skirt. The green jacket-like top looked so nice on her mixed with her white undershirt and the garments black skirt. Grey tights underneath kept those ridiculous libidos of her horny senior students at bay. To round out the look, black high heels graced her feet. Now, there were only just a few more pieces to finish the look.

Red lipstick donned against her smooth lips. Not only did it look good, it seemed to communicate what she was saying more clearly in class as boys ogled the scarlett flesh. A bit of makeup to round out the rest of her face, and it was on to her signature hairdo. A cute bun at the very back of her head bounded her dark black hair into the perfect shape. A shape that said “Chloe!” to everyone. Or well… given how it was just a hair bun, maybe more “Chloe.” Or perhaps no one had really taken note of it at her workplace…

A banana for breakfast and a snatch of her purse and Chloe was off. Her aged 1990s minivan she’d rode for the last ten years since high school was still functional enough to get her the short trek to Morrigan Jyneith High. It lacked any style, but had just enough function to get by. Chloe could hardly afford an alternative vehicle at any rate with her school teacher wage.

In to the very back of the high school parking lot Chloe situated her vehicle. It was a bit of a walk to the school proper out here, but this came with the excellent trade off of very rarely having to interact with her obnoxious coworkers.

Yet, despite her efforts, an unmistakable voice still pierced the air. “Chloe? Hey Chloe! Chloe, how are you doing, huh?”

Oh god, please not her.

Megan came out of her vehicle to greet Chloe. The red headed woman was among the few teachers in the building around her age, inadvertently signalling to Megan that they were friends. It was a completely one sided relationship. Megan spent all her time bragging or complaining while Chloe prayed for a refreshing bullet between the eyes. Megan’s official title was that of an art teacher. That said, she spent more time showing her class movies from whatever 20 year old garbage they had in the video pile of the school’s ancient wheel-around CRT than actually teaching. No, Megan’s most presentable skills were by far how to gossip, how to take a cock, and how to treat your de facto friends like shit.

“Hi, Megan.” Chloe spat out. She really wanted to just continue walking towards the school and pretend she didn’t hear Megan’s greetings,

“Morning, mouse-tits.” Megan began. “Oh my god, so, I went out last night for a little Wednesday night fun, you know? Like, there’s not much to do, but still, people are always DTF. I met this guy and, like, shit girl! He could go on and on! I swear, I only got like four hours of sleep! But yeah, super great ride. Going to his place again tonight.”

Chloe trotted along hoping Megan’s recollection of last night’s activities would drown out into white noise soon enough. Unlike Chloe who was desperately trying to hold off the hordes of horny 18 year olds primed to fuck, Megan nearly openly encouraged it. Ridiculous rumors had circulated around the student populace that Megan was down to fuck if she reached between your legs and liked what she felt. Ridiculous rumors routed in real experiences Chloe had to hear Megan boast about every other week.

Finally the two reached the front door of the school, mercifully at the turning point where Chloe would head to her end and Megan to hers. Oh, but no, Megan trotted alongside Chloe still to finish the rest of their conversation. The tale of the dozenth cock to sink into her just could not be left without it’s finale.

“Girl, you really need to liven up! You’ve got to have dust lining your cunt at this point.” Megan proclaimed.

There we go, more off-handed insults, Megan’s only avenue of non-narcissistic interactions.

Chloe countered her argument “Megan, I’ve got a lot to deal with in my life that drains me. Getting a dick to smooth that over for a few seconds isn’t going to help much.”

Megan smirked. “Chloe, I’m your friend okay? Let me give you some advice.”

Chloe fought back responding with a “Really?” to that question for fear of what anger she might invoke.

Megan continued. “I know you’re jealous, okay? You don’t need to hide it, I’d be jealous of me too. But hey, you can play catch up! I’m sure you can just go on a street corner and get some fat ass to give you some action. Then, once you’ve gotten it a few times, I’m sure you can work your way up to someone actually handsome!”

Chloe swallowed her pride and avoided raising any ruckus. She simply put her suitcase down in her classroom and headed up to the teacher’s lounge for a coffee to spring her to life.

Chloe picked an awful time to enter the room. Not only was someone already using the coffee maker, but it was him…

Edward was getting coffee. The weird little pervert that’d been the absolute bane of her existence working here. Tall, authoritative, slick and energetic, just enough of a cute face to convince women he wasn’t a blood choking viper… look at that fucking smirk. What a shit-eating grin! Chloe envied him, really. If she had the mental capacity to smooth over all the suffering her actions were causing others, she’d have given up teaching for thievery long ago! 

It was well known to near everyone on the staff that Edward was human garbage. Near everyone, but the people who could actually get him fired. Just about every woman in the school had complained about his conduct. But no, every time he got in a meeting where his job was on the line, that ancient prune curmudgeon of a principle came out happier with him than ever and thoroughly convinced the school’s female employees were lying skanks that were trying to get him fired. It was a nightmarish situation. The lucky ones had moved away for more fertile grounds. But, of course, Chloe on her teaching salary could only hope to save the funds to get out of this hellhole. She could only really keep her head down and make sure a hand wasn’t reaching for her bottom.

Edward took notice of Chloe’s entrance. His charm button swung on. “Heeeey there Chloe! Havin’ a good morning there? Looking a little out of energy.”

Chloe’s face squirmed as she tried to spit out an answer that wasn’t a furious yell. “That’s what the coffee’s for.”

“Gotcha, gotcha… Say, I would lay off the snack cakes in the vending machine. You’re getting a little bottom heavy, if you know what I mean. Not that I don’t like that kind of look in a girl, always like more cushion to push. But hey, those girls here are ravenous.” Edward spouted.

Chloe seethed in annoyance. She didn’t acknowledge the comment and stared blank face at the wall, waiting for her coffee to pour.

“You seen Megan around much?” Edward dottled on. “Pretty swell figure she’s got there. Think I might ask her if she’s interested in me. I mean, I’ve seen her look at me and I know she sees my experience, I just want to iron out the formalities. Make it seem like she’s in control and all, y’know? Say, would you be willing to introduce me?”

Chloe was about to trail off with a half full mug of joe at this point. She gripped her mug, waiting for the instant it was all full to depart.

Still Edward rambled. “Of course, if you don’t wanna do that because you think someone else would fair better with moi…”

Chloe’s sulken eyes jumped right back to life as she felt the unmistakable sensation of an open hand gripping her backside. She gasped and shivered in surprise from the jolt, shaking her coffee enough to make some of the cup’s contents splash out on the counter! She whipped her head around. Edward had his hands in the air with a smile on his face and his gaze tilted away.

“Felt something? I dunno what’s into you. Maybe love?” Edward teased.

There wasn’t much more containing her rage left. Chloe grit her teeth with a scowl across her face. She let out an annoyed grunt and departed with her half full drink, stomping her heels angrily all the way to her classroom. She hoped her trip to her classroom at the very poorly moderated very back corner of the school wouldn’t come with anything else to piss her off.

Down the halls of Morrigan Jyneith High Chloe trotted, trying her best to avoid any contact with the ravenous senior high school boys. The younger boys here were so well mannered and nice… why was it that as soon as they hit 18, they turned into hell demons? Worse yet, why did she have to deal with them exclusively!? Just one class with some kinder students would make her day so much easier. But no, she was locked away teaching only lazy seniors more ready to think with their dicks rather than their heads, all locked on a wing of the building that only put her into contact with these 18 year old adults.

Fortunately for Chloe, the halls weren’t dense enough this early in the morning to earn her another complimentary ass pat from a teenager that knew he could get away with it. No, it was a mostly uneventful trip towards her room. She flicked on the lights and entered her white bricked, black carpeted little corner of the world stuffed to the brim with 1990s desk. She had a bit of calm before everyone headed towards their first period of the day. It was just enough time to get acclimated with her surroundings and straighten out her lesson plan. Just enough time for that neverending buzz from the overhead lights to fade from conscious perception. Just enough time to swallow her frustration and pretend everything would improve some day.

 

 

It was 3:05 pm. The lingering summer heat coupled with the school’s ancient air conditioning made Chloe’s life miserable in the cooped up classroom. She wanted to depart from this hellhole as badly as her students, but there was still more lesson to teach.

“Now, the Louisiana purchase is widely regarded as one of the best deals in history.” Chloe continued. “The huge stretch of land cost less than three cents per acre, though believe it or not there was some-”

Chloe reached for a fresh marker on her desk. As her hand latched out to grab at the device, she noticed an unmistakable insect body right nearby. A giant cockroach was sitting right beside it.

“AAAH!” Chloe yelped loudly. Her hands instantly sprung to her face in horrid embarrassment.

The class of rowdy seniors giggled and smirked at the priceless reaction. Chloe gave a double take of her desk, giving a second look at the large cockroach. It… it wasn’t a real roach. It was a plastic halloween toy placed on her desk while she wasn’t looking as a prank.

Chloe looked back up towards her ensemble of students. Before she could even ask who was the prank’s mastermind, her culprit was already laughing up a storm.

It was Joshua. The stern, tough, brute with a suave, pretty face and golden hair was always disrupting her little class environment with everything from sexual harassment to fights. Boys respected him, girls seemed to either love him or live in fear of him… hell, Megan had told Chloe multiple times he was the biggest dick she’d taken yet across the student body. He absolutely felt he was above the rules. And well… honestly, he was most of the time.

Chloe though had had enough. Most teachers thought it unwise to mess with the physically imposing brute, but Chloe wasn’t going to bow this time. No, she’d had enough annoyances today that it was finally time to take action. Chloe was going to take back this place.

“Joshua?” Chloe began. “Stay here after class.”

Joshua’s eyes stretched wide. A mixture of welcomed surprise and disbelief sprung up across his face. The rest of the class turned towards him with much a similar gaze. They couldn’t believe it. Someone had stood up to Joshua! Oh man, were they going to get it.

The class gave another giggle as Chloe’s words hung in the air. Most turned their attention to Chloe like she’d just challenge a lion to a cage fight. Joshua finally spoke up.

“Sure thing ma’am!” He responded. “I’m happy the ladies here recognize my talents enough to want ‘em in private.”

Chloe’s brow scowled at the boy. The rest of the class laughed. She ignored that final comment for the sake of rounding out her lesson. It was an admirable attempt, but ultimate she could only spit out a piece of trivia or two about the early United States before the bell signalled the end of the school day. The amalgam of students flushed out of the room in a hurry. All the while, Joshua sat comfortably in his chair at the back of the classroom.

“Come up here, Joshua.” Chloe instructed.

Joshua rose from his seat and walked up to Chloe with a confident swagger. In no time at all, the 6’3” titan was looming over his teacher.

Chloe caught on he was trying to intimidate her. “Sit down in a desk up here, Joshua.”

Joshua curled into a desk, still looking on with that smug smile.

Chloe began. “What you did today was very inappropriate. I know the other teachers don’t seem to care, but I for one won’t-”

“Your lips look pretty nice when you’re flapping away. You ever notice that?” Joshua interrupted.

Chloe was completely knocked off course by the comment. “Wha-”

Again Joshua interrupted. “Yeah, they look so plump. Nice and fat. I bet they’d be excellent at gripping something.”

Joshua scooted out of his seat and slowly began to approach Chloe. Chloe instinctively backed away. Joshua smiled even brighter at her terrified stance.

“Joshua, sit in your seat!” Chloe demanded.

“Or what?” asked Joshua. “All the other dudes are goin’ home, most of the teachers are already sulking back to their cars… you know what? It seems like this is a little bit of a lawless area for now! You taught us about a few countries like that in here before, huh? Ones that’d take what they want from weaker places?”

Joshua’s advances continued. Chloe glanced at the PA system beside her desk, her lone source of help at the moment. “J-joshua! Sit down this instant or so help me I’ll get on these speakers and-”

Joshua changed his route to wall off Chloe’s desk and the PA system as a route of escape. Any outside help would suddenly need to go through him. Chloe’s heart sunk. Joshua’s smile turned cruel.

“You’re not the worst looker I’ve seen, you know? You’re a bit less lean than some of the hot bitches around here, but I think you’re pretty cute, you know?” Joshua continued.

Chloe was pinned in a corner without anywhere else to go. Was this actually happening? Oh my god, she was about to be assaulted by one of her students! She started yelling. A firm hand gripped her chin, stifling those excited yells to moans.

“Yeah… yeah real nice lips. I’d use ‘em if I wasn’t so convinced you’d bite whatever comes down on them.” Joshua

And then, in her darkest hour, something set in. A headache like no other suddenly overwhelmed Chloe. She closed her eyes and groaned at this surge of sudden energy. The center of her temple began to flash with light!

The light gleamed with a startling intensity, so bright, it was enough to cause Joshua to back up in confusion. Chloe had no idea what was happening. All she really knew for certain was her head was absolutely seething in pain. She instinctively gripped her head right above her eyes, trying to hold on. Pressure swelling, thoughts swirling, body tingling…

Then… it struck! Hot purple-white lightning erupted from the gleaming spot on Chloe’s forehead, slamming into Joshua! The pressure in Chloe’s head departed, replaced with a sudden burst of clarity. Her eyes stretched open wide. Before her, she could see Joshua’s body flail and panic wrapped in the purple light with rending thunderbolts raining out of her skull! Chloe couldn’t believe any of what was happening. She stood frozen and watched unable to even comprehend what was happening.

Joshua spasmed on the desk, flailing in borderline seizure-esque twitching. He could scarcely handle what exactly what was happening to him at that exact moment, but his body was changing, right before Chloe’s eyes! His strong arms and burly figure were shrivelling away into dainty, feminine hands. His rough, acne scarred complexion softened to tender perfect skin. His wide shoulders retracted. His hips radiated out. His t-shirt grew tight as big, bulging masses of flesh filled in his grimy shirt! Even his hair lengthened to a well grown length… with something between his legs shrinking in its place.

All the while, Joshua’s powers of perception seemed to go down every second. What little of his education had stuck to him these years as a spoiled bully was gradually dwindling down to the near essentials. And in its place… giggles. Nothing but the sound of an unfamiliar internal girly monologue giggling with glee.

Some 20 seconds of the encounter later, it stopped. Chloe’s forehead ceased emitting the purple light. She fell to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. The classroom was just as it had been moments before Joshua had assaulted Chloe, but with one huge difference.

Joshua was a bimbo. The figure who’d once been on the verge of taking Chloe himself now looked more like one of those bubble-gum blowing airheads on the cheerleading squad. He was a buxom babe in a loose T-shirt and well worn boxer briefs. The only bastion of his masculinity left was an unmistakable tent in his pants, though it was less the fearsome ladykiller Megan had described and more like the bumps his nipples were making against his t-shirt.

Chloe sat there, dazed and confused. Joshua was the first to break the silence.

“Oooh that was… sparkly!” Joshua commented in a voice much, much higher pitched than the chilling voice he’d had moments earlier.

Chloe didn’t know what to say. She tried to will up a response, but Joshua started speaking again.

“Wow, you’re so pretty!” He bluntly stated… Except… What!? Joshua hadn’t even opened his mouth!? Yet here Chloe was, hearing him loudly praise her clear as day.

Chloe heard even more of Joshua’s speech suddenly slide in; a cavalcade of comments such as “I wanna be as cute as her!” “What was I doing a few minutes ago?” “I wanna find lip gloss just like hers!”. Yet all the while, Joshua’s lips were sealed as he stared at the various sentences on the whiteboard. Were… were these Joshua’s thoughts!? How in god’s name was Chloe hearing them too!?

Chloe finally answered. “Th-thanks…”

A whole new wave of Joshua’s voice came swirling by with that comment, all with his mouth staying completely silent. “Wow, so pretty! Gotta go look pretty like her. Gotta find cute boys. Mhmmm….”

Joshua nonchalantly climbed down from the desk and trotted towards the exit. He started happily humming as he walked along, paying no mind to Chloe or the events that had just transpired.

Slowly, the sound of Joshua’s voice faded out of Chloe’s head. She was left alone to try and figure out what in god’s name had even happened here.

That dream… that dream where Chloe’s head was attacked. There was no way that was real, was it? It seemed so fantastic, so unlikely…. Yet here Chloe was having just shot a bolt of energy out of her head and transformed one of her students.

And strangest yet, Chloe felt… amazing! It felt like her whole body had surged to 100% capacity after that strange encounter! She felt spry as could be! She had energy to spare! She…

She’d changed! A glance down at her chest and there was hardly any denying things had improved slightly. Her chest had unmistakably grown! Her petite frame that once fit so snuggly in her business skirt suit was now tight and constrained around her diaphragm.

That was hardly the most significant change though. In Chloe’s excitement to inspect her new bust, her legs gave a shift and felt something new nestled between her legs. She gasped in surprise. She scooched her office chair back towards her desk to check if this was really happening. She reached a hand below the waistband of her panties.

Y-yup! Oh fuck, yup, one of those was down there! Chloe couldn’t believe what she was feeling. There… there was a dick down there! Her pussy had completely vanished, and now this hot hard male organ was sitting there instead. She needed another reality check. Chloe glanced down and… yup, there it was. Had Chloe absorbed Joshua’s masculinity? Was this the cause of all these changes?

How… concerning. So, this strange light that had erupted from her head had caused this too? Perhaps it did it make a bit of sense if Chloe thought about it. Conservation of matter dictated that if Joshua lost all his masculinity, it’d have to go somewhere. That said, the laws of physics never mentioned anything about light being able to transport matter between human bodies this easily. It seemed silly to root this all in science, but Chloe knew there had to be some logical explanation for this all, even if it was far beyond her comprehension. She’d absorbed his masculinity, his energy, and seemingly his intelligence…

At any rate… maybe this all wasn’t so bad? Chloe looked a little nicer and some horrible, horrible person had gotten his just punishment for the unforgivable act he was about to commit. Plus, Chloe had always had a bit of penis envy most of her life. It might be fun to try one of these out tonight.

Chloe pulled her chair back a little and took a pen into her hands. She still had no idea what any of this was, but maybe it didn’t matter. There was absolutely no way the carefree bimbo roaming up and down the halls could be traced back to her, at any rate. She was mostly off the hook. She decided to stay at her desk and grade papers for a while to give her some time to chill after this all. She got to work with the hope she could live out a normal day from here on out.

For a few seconds. In no time at all, Chloe felt her body shake with an unearthly shiver, her insides recoiling like never before! She gripped her desk for support. Oh god, this was all so intense! She stood up, arching her back and spreading her feet. It felt like the natural position to don to get this excruciating sensation out of her.

A fart ripped out of her and the sensation inside her shifted and swayed in discomfort. That undeniable feeling was a need to relieve herself! Holy shit, Chloe needed to go!

The moment it registered in her head this was all the cause of an apocalyptic bowel movement, Chloe panicked. She attempted to step forward. No, that wouldn’t do! A full step made her rectum ache so bad, it felt as if she was going to void herself right there! Immediately following step one, she shifted to a different position; one that deemphasized broad hip movements in favor of a near-tip toe walk. Chloe attempted to stand properly, but her body wouldn’t let her. Straightening out at all from this near squatting position caused her bowels to roar in protest. There were no other options. Chloe would be walking to her relief sporting a spin on the classic potty dance.

With as much speed as her waste-packed backside would allow her, Chloe hiked towards the nearest bathroom. Fortunately, the bathrooms were just a turn left, then right from her very door. Thank god, otherwise she would’ve almost certainly dumped ass in her pantyhose. She estimated she’d be able to get to the ladies room at this rate. There was no chance at using the teacher’s lounge bathroom, but she’d be happy to use any toilet at this rate.

Things grew worse once Chloe stepped out of the door. Her colon started screaming even harder for release, begging poor Chloe to just bend knees a little more and let it all come cascading out! Chloe groaned aloud in frustration. Thank god it was 5pm at this point and the halls were completely void of the normal mobs of students. A hand shot back to desperately clamp her cheeks together and save her from failing her bathroom break.

Precious step after precious step and Chloe was still holding on. The trip to round the corner was starting to feel less like a walk and more like a trek through the desert. Every single pace made her body scream louder. Stop. Stop! STOP! Louder and louder every inch of her being pleaded for her to end this agony and let nature take its course. Oh, but Chloe’s inner strength was as fierce as could be after dealing with rampaging high schoolers. Even if each step felt like a superhuman feat, she could save her pride before anyone saw her. Just a little farther. Just… just…

Just a little past the entrance to the boy’s room, Chloe felt it. She was going to lose. Her anus had had enough of this. It outright taking control and demanding she end this now. Gas expelled out of her. Her anus flexed wide from a descending turtle head. This… This was it.

“No! No, no, no, nooo!” Chloe pleaded. She was so close! Just a bit farther and she could have taken the most rewarding shit of her life atop the comfiest porcelain throne she’d ever sat on. But now, defeat as inevitable. She couldn’t even sneak into the boy’s room to use one of their toilets.

But… but there was one option left.

The trash can at the entrance, the huge wastebasket for wet paper towels, was but a few arm’s lengths in reach. She had the energy for just a few more steps at most in her, but she could make that distance! She certainly wasn’t happy about it. This was more a choice of one humiliating fate over another. Dump ass in her pantyhose or rid herself of this burden in the trash can? The choice was clear. The one she could easily abandon with virtually no clean up that didn’t blame her at all.

Chloe made her last desperate shuffles. Left foot, right foot, left, right… her hand extended to grip the waste bin, thankfully freshly changed and light as could be. Yes, yes! She was going to get away with this! She could feel the head of her shit nearly touch fabric. Her leg swung around to reverse her direction. Her ass was looming over the container. A wide smile broke across Chloe’s face, or as large as one could make for successfully getting to a toilet on time. She parted her stance. Her ass sunk into the bent trash can. This was it. This was it!

“Oooooh~!” Chloe sighed reflexively in satisfaction. All that tension, all that desperation to hold on finally left her. The fattest, knobbiest shit of her life parted out her backside, cascading out of her ass with the most heavenly sensation of relief. It felt truly massive! She’d had some particularly thick movements before after maybe a bout of constipation, sure, but just this first log felt as wide as those mighty loads! A heaving beast of a turd continuously snaked out of her, crackling and maintaining that delicious sense of release the entire way.

Chloe knew it was so silly for her to be so proud of all this. Still, in this private moment, it was hard not to be proud of tackling such a painful challenge and coming out on top. Surely the staff would think a prankster-

Chloe froze stiff, every part of her but her heaving anus expelling the largest shit of her life. She… she felt something.

Why was her ass hot?

Chloe’s gaze darted between her legs. She’d forgotten to pull aside her pantyhose! Oh, damnit, the simplest part of all and she’d neglected it in her little mental victory lap! Her favorite pair of pantyhose was stretching and bulging with a bulbous mass of her hard poo, making it look as if she were holding multiple softballs in her panties!

“FUCK!” Chloe blurted aloud. Thank god the halls were empty so no one could hear her cussing reverberate down the halls. Oh, but if any situation was deserving of a loud hard fuck, it was absolutely accidentally shitting herself. All those delightful feelings of conquering a challenge pivoted right into burning rage, sans the tickle of relief from her ass dispelling such a giant shit load.

Her first reaction was to reach back to her waistband and dump the contents of her mega dump into the trash bin before stains set in. A reasonable thought, just one that underestimated the size of Chloe’s dump. Her thumb dove for her waistband and collided with a firm, wet object. Not only was her shit crawling up the back of her tights, she’d touched it.

A whole chorus of grossed out noises and ews erupted out her mouth. Chloe’s hand dove for something, anything to wipe the brown gunk off! A reach into the trash bin found no used paper towels for her to wipe her thumb on. Worse yet, the paper towel dispenser was empty! How the fuck did this janitor forget to restock this thing!?

And yet all the while, more of her giant shit rolled out of her. Really, was there any reason left to panic? Chloe was alone and she’d already absolutely ruined these damn tights. There wasn’t much reason to be so alarmed left. Chloe sighed and accepted defeat. She pushed harder to expel the remaining mass of fecal matter inside her to get this all over with. She wiped her dirty thumb on the outside of her stockings just to deal with it somehow.

As more of her bowel movement crept out of her, voices became audible. They had a blur to them, as if they were an echo from many combined statements blurred altogether. It was just like the speech she’d heard around Joshua in a sense. She focused and could make out the voices making specific comments like “What’s that nasty smell?” and “Who the fuck is here at this hour?”.

Chloe took a whiff of the air more closely. There was the heinous odor of her bowel movement lingering still, but some other foul scent was also nearby. The unmistakable heavy scent of cigarette smoke was nearby.

“Who’s there?” a deep, annoyed masculine voice called out from inside the bathroom.

Oh fuck, oh fuck! Chloe wasn’t alone! There was someone inside the bathroom this whole time! Delinquents were smoking in the goddamn girls room, what the fuck! Was this school full of sexual predators!?

Chloe shuffled back to life, ready to haul ass and escape the most embarrassing encounter of her life. Yet, sadly, as she tried to mobilize, she came to realize just how much the extra weight sagging from her bottom was affecting her balance. Instead of a step forward to get away, Chloe slipped on the tile and fell, lower half still in the bathroom.

Out from the disabled stall, a group of three hooligans emerged. Tough kids in heavy leather jackets with dirty torn jeans, likely only clinging to school life just from an unwillingness to change habit. The trio was evidently lowly enough that a smoke break in the women’s restroom waiting for a vulnerable lady to show up seemed like the best use of their time this afternoon. Now, it seemed as though there efforts were being rewarded.

At first, all the trio could see were Chloe’s stocking-wrapped legs down past the kneecaps with no sight of her larger shame. Chloe desperately kicked her legs trying to get back up.

“Ey, pretty lady!” One of them called out.

“Something fuckin’ smells like shit!” another commented.

Chloe’s efforts to run doubled. She managed to get her feet planted for a mere moment. Sadly though, just moments later and her attempt to stand turned to only flipping onto her back, then onto the ground. She went back down, rump first.

All three rounded the corner to see the panicked, vulnerable Chloe sporting her messy tights for all to see. The trio’s faces lit up.

A member of the group chimed in. “Aaaah, that explains that! Looks like she didn’t make it.”

“Joey, that’s rude.” one of the boys commented. “You don’t treat a lady like that when they’re in such a state. You help them up, get ‘em into a bathroom stall, and undress ‘em.”

Chloe’s mouth went agape. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Oh my god, these teenagers were animals! Criminals! Downright rapists! What the fuck was wrong with them!?

More unspoken thoughts started to fill Chloe’s head… thoughts obviously meant to accompany horrific mental images. She could hear the boys groaning in excitement and the sound of their flesh slapping against flesh… this was a nightmare!

Suddenly, Chloe felt something else. Her look of despair went away as she felt some other impulse rush into her mind. Trained muscle memory she’d never felt before suddenly popped into her head. It felt all of a sudden as if she had an extra appendage to call upon, one ready to strike at any one of these goons with the most powerful knock out blow she had. No, not just any one of them, all of them.

“Back off!” Chloe warned. She could feel this all setting in more clearly… was this the same ability that let her throttle Joshua in her classroom?

“Yeah, we’ll get you off your back, sweetie. We’ll lay you down on the floor under us too, haha!” one of them chuckled.

The palms of the trio stretched wide. Chloe knew she needed to use this now. She gave a flex of that alien muscle memory. An awful headache suddenly came on. A tiny sparkle of violet began to shine in the center of her head…

Another burst of purple lighting shot out of Chloe’s skull! Her head recoiled back as the energy burst out in a mighty boom. A trio of large thunderbolts smashed into her trio of assailants, striking each of them right in their heads. Before Chloe’s eyes once again, the bodies of these hooligans started to shift. Firm muscle and huge physique dried into smooth, cute look. All three were popping out of their clothes as their brutish, fat guts turned skinny and too narrow to support their stretched pants. Their nasty barrel chests were suddenly warping into big, bouncy, playful titties!

Chloe felt something incredible as this all happened. She felt a power inside of her building. It was if she was sapping away the boys’ very life force, though no, it didn’t feel that cruel. She was sapping away their masculinity… their brain power… their… their continence even. Chloe felt her own dominion over her beauty, her intelligence, and her bodily control surge ever stronger as the lightning pulsed from her, to the thugs, then back to her. She felt powerful. So Powerful! And every bit of it surging into her system felt like the first hit of a drug sinking in. This was… this was incredible.

The glorious thundershock ended. Chloe felt stronger than ever and finally lifted herself back on her feet. Before her stood the hooligans that had nearly raped her. Those huge six foot plus brutes were now short cute ladies in nothing but oversized shirts and their old underwear. Chloe felt all those horrid thoughts pulsing through her head turned to a murmur. All three of them seemed to have much less processing power. What she heard in its place were dopey little simple sentences and ticklish, lighthearted giggles.

Chloe took to a little revenge. She groped the fat tits of the farthest one up. “Not much fun when you’re on the other end of it, huh?”

The former troublemaker didn’t even seem to have memory of him being a nasty dude. He simply let Chloe play with his new tits, even mewling in excitement a little as she did.

“Leave me be, alright? Go out and do whatever in the rest of the school, I’ve got to use the toilet. I think you’ll all have a lot of fun if you show some cute boys your big breasts, hmm?

The moment Chloe said “Boys”, the thoughts racing through her head suddenly intensified. An echo of each of them moaning boys in their new, girly voices rang throughout her psyche. Yet again, the trio was thinking up obscenities, but this time, they seemed to be on the receiving end. With blushing faces and tented underwear, the trio dottled out of the bathroom in search of a handsome man.

Chloe was beyond satisfied at her revenge. Serves those horrible men right! Taking advantage of her in her most vulnerable moment. Scum! Scum, the lot of them. Hopefully they had fun in this new form of theirs.

Now Chloe took to sizing up the situation. It seems she now had the power to do… that to people. Doing that seemed to make them cute busty femboys with all around dismal intelligence. In the process, it left her more strong, more clear headed …and with a few physical alterations.

There was no mistaking it now. Doing this made Chloe’s breasts large. Her blouse buttons were about to tear asunder from the newly grown tit meat packed around her chest. The more drastic change from between her legs felt a little bit larger too. This was so strange! Her body was converting the assets she was taking with this power in the strangest way.

Chloe’s stomach grumbled. That same urgent need to defecate sat back in. By far the strangest byproduct of this ability seemed to be the extravagant amount of waste she created.

Chloe felt the worse bowel movement of her life setting in again, one even larger than the huge mass she’d passed just minutes ago. It seems whenever she did this, her bowels were the avenue to expel excess energy as solid waste. And given how spectacular the first one was from draining one boy… gosh, Chloe could hardly imagine the destruction three would cause her asshole!

At the very least, she’d be able to make it to the toilets this time… not that it mattered too much given she’d already horribly soiled her tights as is. Still, at least she’d be able to do her business somewhere else besides a trash can.

Chloe stepped forward towards the stall the trio used. She had barely walked at all before the cramps from the oncoming mega shit lurched on her again! Yet again she doubled over in discomfort and…

Ahhh, why did she even give a fuck anymore? Her pants were ruined! This discomfort wasn’t worth it!

Chloe stood upright again. She let out a satisfied sigh. Her anus gave another wide flex and fresh waste began stuffing her overflowing tights even more. God, how unreasonably good it felt to let it all out! As silly as it might sound, just letting inhibitions go and purging her body of this heap of mess felt so delightful! Not to mention the mild tickle that all this waste that was tenting her pantyhose was the masculinity of those horrible men. Such satisfying vengeance!

Despite not caring about the fate of her ruined pantyhose, Chloe still put in a token effort to make it to the toilets proper. Into the handicap stall she went with her anus still sputtering with no end in sight. Chloe thought for a second… what was the best way here of sitting down? If she were to step out of her tights, she’d likely be deluging shit all over the floor for the poor janitor to clean. On the other hand, she could just like… sit down and use the toilet more as a bowl to catch her bowel movement. It’d look silly pooping on a toilet with all her clothes still on, but at least she’d spare someone else a little grief.

Chloe ultimately went with the second option. She resigned this pair of pantyhose to their doom and sat down with the intention of flushing the garment down with the rest of her shit. Down on the porcelain seat she went. Gosh, finally getting to sit down to shit was nice after messing herself on her hands and knees. Chloe leaned forward. There was so much more to come. Anything she could do to speed this along would be welcomed…

In that natural squat with hardly any remaining resistance, Chloe’s bowels truly awoke. She bit her lip and arched her back as her poor pucker flexed it’s widest yet! Fat turds of an impressive diameter rolled out of her effortlessly into the overpacked garment she’d completely ruined. Already the clothing was creaking and stretching under the fat mass of shit. Chloe grew a bit worried. Would… would she be producing so much she’d pack the bowl full?

The answer came not far after. There’d always been the sensation of her mighty shit pressing against her ass, but now the mass seemed to be pushing back. Very slightly she could feel her crotch sink deeper into the muck… Oh my god, Chloe was going to drown this seat in shit! And worse yet, she still felt very full! Chloe was going to break the damn toilet at this rate!

Chloe realized she had to get to another open seat. There’d soon be no space left for her bowel movement! Steadily she willed her anus shut. She carefully slid out of her ruined tights, lower half now completely naked. She stood and….

And the pressure became far too intense to ignore yet again. Chloe groaned from the agony of holding her shit back, even just for this short moment. She wasn’t going to move to a fresh stall after all. She sat back down, thighs parked over just the front of the toilet seat’s rim to avoid dirtying her bottom. Finally, she let loose.

“Oooooh my goooood~!” Chloe yelped as she felt her anus stretch wider than ever before! Now the true wrath of three sapped student’s worth of shit came out to truly ravage her! The strangest sensations hit her as more and more poo exited her. Bearing down and pushing just felt so wonderful. Pushing harder made it feel even more amazing! She shoved as hard as she could and the speed of her shit doubled. Half feet of scat nearly as thick as her wrist coiled out of her in one long, extravagant, connected burst!

What was this power doing to her body!? This lightning, this cock… and now defecating like an elephant felt absolutely divine! What was to come next? It felt delightful now, but was she really comfortable being this shitting freak!?

The answer came sprouting from below the front of her suit skirt. The deluge of scat pouring out of her backside had apparently awoken her new prostate and, as a result, her new erection.

Only now did Chloe finally get a good look at her new male organ. The appendage was an iron hard shaft with skin smooth and soft, veins pulsing below. It was an impressive size… maybe 7 or 8 inches in length, and thrice the size it’d been when she felt it in her pantyhose earlier today. Chloe felt the natural urge to stroke and play with the beast. A loose fist wrapped around the shaft and… Oooohhh fuck! Chloe was instantly captivated by the world of male masturbation! Her hand latched on and pumped away.

Voices started to enter Chloe’s head again, voices tinted in a familiar tone of voice. Muddied voices spouting all sorts of obscenities back and forth. Two voices… and she heard nothing else. No footsteps, no ruffling clothes, just these thoughts. It seems her limited mind reading abilities increased in potency every person she sapped. These people were completely out of Chloe’s range of hearing and yet still their immediate reactions pierced her head!

For these two, they had little more on the mind than excitement and an eager attitude to fuck. Was it one of those students she’d drained? No… no it sounded all too coherent and fast to be them. Why were they over here? The only thing here now were a bunch of empty classrooms and the teacher’s lounge…

…Edward and Megan!? Oh my god, they were finally getting it on, huh? Well, hopefully that’d make them more tolerable people to be around. Or better yet, maybe Megan’s superiority complex from regularly getting fucked or Edward’s perpetual perversion would take a dive from a bad session.

Chloe realized something… these two were all alone in the school by this point. They’d tortured her for years now with their horrible personalities and had made her working life more of a working hell than she could possibly bare, even after confronting them on this a number of times. Chloe now had unexplainable god powers that not only seemed to reduce her targets to quivering, weak wrecks, but improved her body, induced giant, near-orgasmic shits, and expanded her increasingly strong psychic abilities.

This was a perfect opportunity to enact revenge. She could make them weakling femboys like the others and expand her telepathic strength even further. Yet… should she really? It was so close to consider. Did they really deserve this fate?

Around this time, Chloe’s thunderous mega shit finally seemed to end. Her tights were unsalvageable. It seemed as though she’d be walking to her car naked from the waist down.

It occured to Chloe that Megan was almost certainly wearing panties. Well then, that decided it. This seemed like too good an opportunity to pass on.

Chloe arose from the porcelain throne and finally got a good shot of her work. Oh… oh good god. The toilet had cleanly overflown, waste rising well past the lid. Firm logs of shit littered the back end of the porcelain and was nearly up to the handle. On either side there were impressive piles, each probably as bad as any constipated bowel movement she’d had before. What a sight! That poor janitor definitely didn’t deserve to deal with this. Perhaps tomorrow she’d get here early and force one of those feminized ruffians to deal with it.

The sea of swimming voices in her head grew louder and clearer as she exited the bathroom. She could hear the pace and intensity of everything increasing. Evidently, they were finally getting it on. Edward’s thoughts seemed to be focused mostly on boundless excitement at finally losing his virginity. Megan’s on the other hand were mainly enthusiasm being quashed by frustration and pain at Edward’s novice technique. Poor girl. Chloe would save them soon enough from the awkward encounter.

Before she even opened the door, Chloe felt that same muscle memory snap back into place. She couldn’t see them, but she could feel their body’s movements with a sort of sixth sense. Just as before, she felt her body’s power to sap them of their abilities align like an autotargetting system. She felt at this very moment she could cause thunder to fire out of her temple and absorb their beauty and intelligence in one simple bout. Oh, but where would be the fun in leaving them transformed without any knowledge of who did it? Perhaps it’d be fun if Edward thought having sex did this to him, but it wouldn’t be as fun as her other option. A slow, more controlled draining it was. Maybe then they’d have some memory of her. Maybe then, her payback could be even sweeter.

Chloe burst into the teacher’s lounge. Before her on the futon were a slightly undressed Megan and Edward, frozen in shock. They sprung back to life in a panic, trying to mask that they were having sex.

“Ch-Chloe what are you…” Edward started. “H-holy shit you’re half naked!”

Megan was the next to chime in “O-oh my god! You had a dick!? All this time!?”

Chloe smiled at their reactions. With another flex of that muscle memory, she let the slow, steady draining of their power begin.There were no flashy visuals this time to signify her leech of their abilities, but Chloe could feel it working. A breadth of revitalizing knowledge and life energy ran through her system like the first sip of coffee in the morning. Chloe was curious to see this in slow motion, especially how it affected girls.

The first changes soon became apparent. Megan’s body was morphing similar to Chloe’s. Her vagina too was morphing into a cock, though a limp and laughable one as opposed to Chloe’s mighty anaconda. As for her chest? Those slutty tits that had carried poor air headed Megan through life were steadily deflating like balloons.

Chloe finally responded to Megan’s question “I have a dick now I suppose, sure. I mean, you do too if you haven’t noticed.”

Megan turned her attention downward. Her confusion at Chloe’s words instantly changed to shock and panic. Her proud chest was deflating right before her eyes. Her pristine pussy was morphing into a tiny limp dick.

Megan was finally able to make audible speech between her wails of confusion “Ha-aaaaah WHAT!? W-what the fuck is happening!? Edward, help! Help me!”

Edward didn’t pay much attention to Megan’s frantic screaming. He was far more preoccupied with a sensation adorned on his head. It felt as if a stick had pierced his very skull like a fruit. Like a straw, he felt a powerful suction draining him away of all his juices. He couldn’t do much but cross his eyes and stare at the figment of his senses as his body slowly morphed. Like the quartet of high schoolers, he too was drained of his masculinity. His body shrunk and contorted to a stout feminine build, his hanging erection shrunk to a pathetic shrivel, and his chest ballooned from a pair of rapidly growing breasts.

Chloe found this a bit odd. So, boys when drained turned into busty femboys while girls turned into more traditional flat chested feminine guys? Perhaps this device was simply taking away their own gender’s strength and lending it to Chloe’s beauty.

Oh, but Chloe could care less about the aftermath she was leaving behind. It was more about that deliciously satisfying, skin shivering, pulse pounding sensation of even more drained energy entering her psyche. This slow drain was so much better than a fast, instant hit of the stuff. She could really savor it when it oozed into her being without all the dramatic fanfare of lightning.

Chloe could feel her very being remodeled from the strength flowing through her. Her breasts grew larger, her complexion grew even fairer, her cock grew to be huge… she could even feel her psychic abilities and intelligence expand further. Her mind seemed to be moving even faster, even keener to solve complex problems. Her range of psychic hearing expanded and deepened. Now, not just the rummaging thoughts of those around her were audible. She could listen in on deeper wedged recent memories. Chloe grew a bit excited. She could hear these now… maybe if she sapped enough people, she could see them too?

Moments later and the leeching was over. Chloe exhaled as if she’d just drank a soda. Before her stood a long haired, puffy lipped, busty version of Edward and a more masculine, flat chested Megan. One had been feminized, the other… femboyonized is the only term Chloe could think up. To be honest, both of them looked quite attractive.

Chloe’s loins pulsed with a fresh energy. Arousal was starting to hit her hard. She’d never achieved release doing her bowel movement earlier, so it was only fitting she take care of that now. Not to mention, both members of this attractive half naked couple looked thoroughly excited as well. Their gripes and yells seemed to disperse now that Chloe had drained their brains and was sporting a titanic erection. Both of their gazes were fixed on Chloe’s girthy, 12 inch cockmeat. The only question was… which of these should she pick.

Fucking Edward seemed like too much of a reward for his harassment over the years. Why give him exactly what he wanted? As for Megan… this would work fine. She always bragged about how much dick she took. Time to test her mettle.

“Megan?” Chloe began. “Present yourself.”

Of course, with most of her worries parted out her head in her new femboy form, Megan saw no reason to object to the proposal. Her chugging little mental train of pairing cock = good got to work. Chloe didn’t even need to read her mind, it could be seen in Megan’s eyes.

“O-okay!” Megan blurted.

Megan shifted her positions on the futon cushions, exposing her bottom in a tantalizing display for Chloe. Chloe was starting to feel just how powerful her libido had become from sapping the masculinity of five different men. Her cock roared to life further. Her body pulsed with new, dominating strength ready to fuck Megan’s ass as hard as she could.

Chloe trotted towards her. Her hips pressed against the back of Megan’s. Her throbbing cock head propped itself at Megan’s back entrance… Already lubricated? It seems Edward had had high aspirations for the night when she barged in.

“Thanks for lubing me up for her, Edward.” Chloe teased.

“You’re welcome!” Edward responded happily, as if it were a sincere compliment.

Into that fresh fuckable femboy asspussy Chloe sunk. Both parties started groaning in enthralled delight from the intense sensation. Chloe was simply enamored just by how good it felt to have a dick squeezed by a hot, wet orifice. Megan on the other hand was gasping and shaking at how this huge dick was just effortlessly parting into her. Chloe grabbed Megan by her hips. She slowly pressed in deeper and deeper, completely violating the sanctity of Megan’s virgin anus. Shrieks and groans filled the room as Megan struggled to comprehend that massive 12 inch member was going up her ass. She held her teeth. Their balls made contact. It was in! It was in all the way!

Chloe sighed at her achievement. She could get very, very used to using this cock on as many people as possible.

Something caught Chloe’s eye. While her vision was focused on the naked back of her femboy fuckmate, she couldn’t help but see Edward was enjoying this whole spectacle too. He was jerking off, or at least attempting to do so. His loose fist didn’t seem to get him any stimulation off of his newly sissified cocklett. Steadily his technique looked more like diddling a clit and less like male masturbation entirely.

It seems she was putting on a bit of a show! It was only appropriate for her to make the spectating experience a little better.

Chloe grabbed Megan by her forearms, as if she were holding a wheelbarrow. Megan would have offered more resistance if it weren’t for every muscle in her body dedicating itself to taking that cock up her ass. This was all the leverage Chloe needed. With this angle, Chloe could pump Megan like a cock sock and let her bouncing body do all the work!

Chloe pushed Megan off of her cock, while keeping a firm grip on her arms. The femboy went hurtling face first into the futon, just barely avoiding smashing her face into the thing. At the most distant point though, Chloe pulled back. She brought her little femboy toy right back down onto her huge fucking cock with a forceful shove back down! With such a high impact, Megan naturally bounced right off of Chloe’s flesh. There Megan was, getting used as a toy for Chloe’s massive cock!

It felt just as good as expected. Chloe’s smile went goofy as she felt the forceful descent of Megan’s holes up and down her fat shaft. She only needed a fraction of her strength to do all these acrobatics too! It seems the vitality she drained from those fellows was quite useful.

A glance back to the side and Chloe yet again caught the sight of Edward watching. His hopeless attempts at masturbating had continued. He was now masturbating full on like a lady and massaging his tiny cocklet with his fingertips, but didn’t seem to get much out of it.

Chloe decided to address him directly and offer some help. “Edward? You’re probably not going to get much out of that.”

Edward’s diddling stopped. He turned his attention back to Chloe. “Oh?”

“Mhm! That’s really just… “ Chloe took a break mid-speech to give into her instincts and fuck Megan even harder. Flailing slaps of flesh and Megan’s groans filled the air around them.

“That part of you is pretty… impotent as of now.” Chloe began. “Try playing with your ass a bit, huh? I’m sure you’ll have as much fun as Megan’s having here…”

Edward’s face lit up. “Wowee! Will I really feel that good? Wow Ms. Chloe, you’re so smart!”

“It probably will, and thank you.” Chloe answered. She shifted her position as her climax started to mount, changing positions now so that Megan was getting a face full of cushion with her ass raised.

“W-will you fuck me like that?” Edward asked.

“Oh? But I thought you wanted to fuck Megan?

Edward’s little brain toiled. He could see in his head the images of him mere minutes ago excited beyond belief for his first round of sex. But… but he was on the top? His post-sapping stupid sissy brain was so confused by that. When had he ever been on the top? Edward was a bottom heavy buttslut born to be bred! He’d never think of doing that!

Edward finally spat out an answer “I don’t… I don’t think I did that?”

Chloe smiled. “Ah, alright then Edward. You’re probably right.”

Edward got to testing Chloe’s advice. A finger slipped into his tight pucker and wormed around, finding his prostate without much trouble at all. The boy was a moaning mess just like Megan in little time at all. Better yet, Chloe could feel all of their minds as they relished in all this pleasure. She could hear all those horrible personalities of theirs grow dim, replaced with big exclamations of “Fuck me! Fuck me, Ms. Chloe!” Oh, what a perfect end to the day! Finally, she could give these terrible people the wrath they deserved.

Progressively, Chloe felt her mind stir with her own strange thoughts. Her id was surging, telling her to pump harder and faster. This… was this male orgasm? Was she nearly there? Oh goodness, Chloe couldn’t wait! Her pace doubled. Her teeth grit. Her hips slammed over and over again into that succulent femboy ass! She felt something. A smile creep up. Her cock twitch and pulse as it felt like she’d lost control of something. Oh… oh my god, this was it! Cumming! She was coming!

Chloe gasped “Ooooh… OOOooooHHH My GOOOOD~!” She wailed! The sheer bliss of penile orgasm overwhelmed the poor girl after so many half-hearted vaginal stirrings. This was it. THIS was the way to get off! Oh the sheer wonder of hot gunk squeezing out of her balls and shooting out her urethra… god, what heaven! Cumming with a cock was absolute heaven! What had she been missing out on!?

Audible spurts of liquid could be heard escaping the miniscule folds of empty space between Megan’s boypussy and Chloe’s mighty cock. It was all the sounds of a load of sperm fitting for five drained victims spurting into Megan’s femboy bowels. Megan too got to experience the wonders of penile orgasm, purely from her newly developed prostate getting tickled by heavy liquid spurts of semen. Her own cocklet spurt from the sensation of orgasm. More was already backwashing out of her asshole than leaving her dick.

Of course, just the sensation of climax was hardly the end of Chloe’s first blissful male release. Her cock, her heaving beast of a dick having stolen the masculinity of so many men, was like a fire hose. Semen shot into Megan’s bowels deep and in vast quantities. Her abdomen was even visibly distending from the sheer flood of hot, heavy spunk.

Edward looked on with envy. His head was as poised and focused as it’d ever be in his new life as a stupid little bimbo femboy. The sight of Megan’s abdomen distending, the sight of all that steamy, juicy, delicious semen leaking out of Megan’s ass… Edward wanted to feel that. He wanted it so bad. He wanted nothing more than to shove his face down Chloe’s sperm coated spire of fuck to lick it clean, then shove his face against Megan’s asshole and try to sample whatever loose drops of sweet, sweet semen he could find. His whole life rearranged in those few seconds of the most intense arousal he’d ever felt. He wanted to live to please that cock.

It was an intense orgasm. 30 straight seconds of ejaculation that had Chloe a moaning wreck. Finally, Chloe stopped. Her balls had been drained. She withdrew her cum soaked dick from her partner’s ass. Out came a sticky, glazed cock over a foot in length alongside a backwash of spunk from Megan’s overpacked asshole. Edward stood from his seat and lurched forward. He needed to get just a taste of that dick.

Soon Edward was on his knees, shoving his face in the small empty space between Chloe’s cock and Megan’s ruined ass. His tongue combed up and down the giant, superior cock before him, cleaning any remains of semen. Once cleaned, Edward tried to take the beast into his mouth, but Chloe felt too drained from her previous ordeal to will another erection to life. Instead, she forcibly pried the femboy’s face off and directed him towards the gaping anal orifice on the other side of his head. Edward dove in and cleaned this orifice too of any leftover spunk.

That settled everything. That felt much too good not to try again. Chloe didn’t care what had happened to her or if this “sapping” thing she was doing was moral. She loved it too much not to try this again. She was going to enjoy this newfound power and chase the next high this insane transformation of hers led her down. What would it feel like with an even bigger dick? What if she could will the stamina to go multiple rounds? What if this gradually expanding psychic ability in her head could rise to even greater heights and power untold pleasures!? How high could this all go? Was…. was there even a limit?

At least at the very moment, there was one limit. Chloe felt absolutely exhausted. She wanted nothing more right now that to laze around her house without a care in the world. Oh but… but these two did need some guidance. Were they just going to fuck in this room forever in relentless femboy sex?

Perhaps there was a better use for them.

“Did you two enjoy yourselves?” Chloe asked the duo.

Megan meekly raised her head from her exhausted sprawl while Edward chipperly rose out of Megan’s anus to answer her in unison “Yeah! Yeah, yeah!”

Chloe continued. “I don’t think you two will have a very easy time getting back home in your current state. Would you two… like to stay at my place? You’ve have to do a few chores and such, but I’d keep a roof over your heads. And… Well, should I get excited again…”

Both of them jumped at the opportunity. Both of them gave gratified “Yes ma’ams” before standing at attention, ready to go home.

Chloe smirked. This was all a little wicked now but… ah, who was going to stop her? Both of these two certainly deserved this little payback. Now, to actually get back to her car looking reasonable.

“Megan? Take your panties off. I need something to cover my lower half since my tights are ruined. Edward, give me your khakis so I can wrap them around my waist.” Chloe demanded.

The two complied. Soon, Chloe was in an outfit that at least partially guarded her exposed crotch. Sure, it was evident something bad had happened, but at least she wouldn’t be trotting about the parking lot to her car completely naked. It was going to be a nice easy trip…

Except for one issue. Chloe’s stomach rumbled, gut thundering as it begged to release all the cramped contents packed in poor Chloe since she’d taken to fucking her new femboy subservients. There was no general build up and time where she could reasonably hold on like her first desperate dump. No, this was happening now. Right now. Chloe’s asshole was already flexing open with the head of a thick turd!

Chloe gasped. She was going to soil another pair of underwear! Though perhaps… perhaps it didn’t have to be her pair of underwear.

“Edward!” Chloe barked.

Edward snapped to attention “Yes, Ms. Chloe?”

“E-edward, s-stretch open your underwear, around the back waistband.” Chloe demanded, barely holding the protruding turd from advancing any farther.

“Wha-What?” Edward asked.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it Edward!” Chloe stated.

Edward didn’t have the mental capacity to really argue. His dopey bimbo femboy brain took to action and stretched the back of his underwear open.

It all happened just in time. Chloe slid her new panties down as fast as lightning and parked her anus over Edward’s open underwear.

“Ooooohhh~” Choe sighed. She finally let go and let her bowels deposit all the waste from these sappings into the back of Edward’s undergarments. Chloe’s asshole erupted back to life yet again, letting a noisy barrage of crackling and farting rip through the air. Another incredible shit barrelled out of her anus into Edward’s poor undies, distending and sagging them as much as a thick heavy dump on par with livestock would.

Edward gasped as Chloe’s hot shit started to fill his underwear. “Ewww! Ew, ew, ew Ms. Chloe! There’s so much… so much poopy!”

“I… I know Edward!” Chloe exhaled, finding the wind in her to reply in small break in the midst of her mega dump. “This is what you’ve got to do sometimes if you’re going to be my servant! You’re going to have to deal with this little… bowel problem of mine…”

Edward complied internally. He really did want to feel that cock in his throat or up his ass and he was willing to do much of anything for that. Still, he couldn’t help but whine and protest like a child at the smell and sensation. “Blehh!”, “Gross!”, “Too much poopy!” filled the air as Chloe used his tighty whities as a latrine.

Finally, the dump seemed to end. Chloe’s asshole shut back tight, the load solid and firm enough to not require any wiping. Chloe pulled her panties back up and looked back to inspect her mess. …Oh, Jesus. Poor Edward had such and obscene shitbulge in the back of his underwear. There was no way he’d be able to walk without holding the waistband the entire time. Oh well. Too bad for him.

“I’m ready to leave. Are you two ready to come along?” Chloe asked.

Megan nodded obediently, but Edward was hesitant at first. “Wait, wait! Ms. Chloe! Can’t I get rid of all this poopy somewhere first? What about the trash can or something?”

Edward did have a good point. There was no real reason to make him haul all her waste around. Then again, Chloe really despised the old Edward…

“No Edward, you’re keeping it on.” Chloe instructed.

“B-but-” Edward began.

“No buts! You do as I say from now on.” Chloe countered, a nasty smirk crawling across her face.

With that out of the way, the trio trotted out of the teacher’s lounge towards her car. The parking lot seemed to be empty, all thanks to most after school activities having ended. What a shame. Chloe was almost hoping some spectator would come out so she could sap them silent and make another adorable femboy to play with. She was growing to enjoy all these sensations. The surge to her life force, the inflation of her cock, even the gigantic dumps…

As the group finally got to Chloe’s car, Chloe felt her gut rumble again. It seems the entirety of her two person sapping hadn’t been flushed out of her bowels. Chloe threw caution away and simply let it come out. Her panties were bursting to full in no time from her latest enormous shit. Sitting down in the driver’s seat and squishing it against her bottom didn’t even feel the slightest bit unpleasant.

Chloe smiled as she drove away with her two worst enemies turned obedient servants. Whatever was happening to her life, she loved it.


	2. Chloe's Plaything Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Valentine use to struggle through each day in her hellish job as a high school teacher. Now though, she’s gained immense psychic powers freely capable of draining others assets; from their intelligence, to their masculinity, to less savory things. What’s school life like now that Chloe’s begun her gradual ascension to a superpowered being? Complete debauch heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, hyper)! Only read if you’re in to that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Chloe could hear something. Strange, high pitch buzzing like an electronic dog whistle caught her ear. The noise stirred her conscious from rest, dredging her out of the depths of sleep to the break of awakening. The noises sounded clearer. She listened closely. The more she heard, the more she came to realize these buzzing noises weren’t random electrical outbursts. They were vibrations in the air undulating in some set pattern. It almost resembled speech.

Finally, Chloe opened her eyes. The environment was instantly recognizable. Grey machines all around her, lights and sensors plastered everywhere, cold metal at her naked body… this was the scene of her dream from earlier. Now, with her recent mental enhancements, she finally came to realize this was no dream. She could feel everything, her brain was wide awake. This was all real.

Chloe attempted to move. Unlike her last encounter, her body obeyed as best it could. Her arms and legs shook, though her range of movements were limited. Her entire body was restrained on the slab of steel where she sat, clamps holding her arms and legs still.

As more of her senses came back, she could feel other pieces of equipment on or imbedded on her from her movements. Electrodes were placed against her forehead, channeling information to a screen measuring countless parameters on a holographic screen. A tube was hooked up intravenously to her arm, connected to some strange machine that looked liked some warped version of a dialysis machine. Something just as invasive seemed to be on her too… a rectal thermometer was shoved deep inside her rectum.

Chloe was an experiment. For who or what, she had no idea.

Chloe’s ability to parse thoughts started to awaken as well… at least, it felt as if it were activating. She felt the familiar tingle in the back of her head of her brain passively inspecting a mind, but everything felt wrong. She wasn’t reading a thought, she was listening to what sounded like radio static. It was completely indecipherable! If this really were someone’s brain activity, it was the strangest she’d listened to yet. It didn’t feel like thoughts woven in a different language. It felt completely foreign, otherworldly. It was as if Chloe was on analog and this strange creature on digital.

The mental disturbance changed. Chloe heard the machines and equipment around her adjusted and interacted with. The screen before her displayed something new. Photos of a human body came to view. The schematics for some unknown object it its wireframe appeared next. Then…

Chloe heard a beep echo from something. Shortly after, the pump in her arm started infusing some unknown liquid into her bloodstream. An anesthetic… yes, doubtlessly. Chloe could feel her consciousness steadily fading as more ran through her, even her mental might unable to resist the sedative. Chloe could hardly focus on anything as she felt her body grow null once again. All she could see, all she could really get a grasp on were squiggly lines next to the image.

Somehow at the brink of consciousness, Chloe understood it. Success. It was a symbol that meant success. Whatever was happening, Chloe was just what they wanted.

 

\----

Chloe awoke back in her comfortable bed, no evidence she’d been disturbed in her sleep visibly apparent anywhere. In the moment everything had felt so real. She felt the the touch of steel, the mild pain of blood transfusion… but now that she was fully, absolutely wide awake, she couldn’t find any evidence of what had happened. 

Chloe withdrew her arm out from under her blankets. Her inner elbow showed no wounds where a needle would have pierced. Everything added up to that being simply a wild, near lucid fantasy. Yet… Chloe couldn’t escape this feeling it had to be real. Her analytical powers had grown razor sharp since she gained her psychic draining abilities, yet she still hadn’t been able to reason what the origin of those powers were. Her two strange dreams, the one the morning of her power’s awakening and this similar one now, were her only leads. Everything was still shrouded in such mystery. It was such a frustrating sight to have this lone door shut while she learned more and more about the rest of the world. 

What an annoyance. Still, there was little sense worrying about it. Surely, if these events kept happening, she’d eventually learn the truth.At any rate, more pressing matters were at hand.

Chloe felt a distinct heat under blankets, two even. One of an unmistakable slimey hydrophobic texture and the other a mud-like consistency. Dreams or not, it seems Chloe’s body had grown far too excited during the night.

A lift of the covers and there sat Chloe’s devastation. A mountainous pile of steaming shit, one that looked more akin to several cows’ collective bowel movements than a human’s, littered the center of her bed. The sprawling mass dirtied the bedsheet so much, more of her dump coated the bed than left it clean. Not to mention the liquid dousing that had soiled the bed overnight as a result of Chloe’s immense new sperm tankards. It looked as if she’d been bedwetting all night, but no, it was her ejaculate coating the sheets, the result of her normal countless nocturnal emissions that came to her every night. 

Chloe carefully aimed her legs to pivot around the steaming shitload and crawl out of bed with very little, if any, mess on her. She headed into her showers, yelling out for someone.

“Emma! I’m awake. Morning cleaning!” Chloe yelled. 

A delicate figure entered the room, soft face and red painted lips wearing a worried look of concern. She took great care making sure her bouncy blonde pigtails of hair nor her black maid headdress got caught in the door entering the room this time. She flicked on the light, letting her her jiggling fat ass cheeks and gargantuan lactation-prone rack come into view. It was a miracle her skimpy maid dress could even contain her back-breaking breasts at all in that child-sized number. It certainly failed to cover her lower half, leaving her pink panties on display, bulging in the front from the indent of her chastity cage.

“I got it Ms. Chloe! I… aawww, this one’s even bigger than last time!” the maid complained.

It was Edward, or Emma as she now was called; Chloe’s dedicated feminized maid servant as of her draining a week ago. Oh, how deliciously satisfying was it to turn the harassing asshole that’d plagued her for years into her personal little slave always cursed with the worst jobs imaginable. 

“I don’t care how big it is Emma, it’s your job to clean it up!” Chloe retorted. “Now, get to work. I have to get to school as soon as I can.”

Into the bathroom Chloe parted, leaving her dopey maid slave to deal with her filth. Every little frustrated grumble she overheard as she left him to his work was music to his ears.

Chloe entered the shower, setting the water temperature to a cool temperature to start. Her hands darted for the soap and lubricated her digits. Nothing beat cleaning her obscene new body to start the day. She pumped her enormous shaft with a loose fist to wipe away the fresh and dried spunk on her immaculate cock. Her hands reached every which way around the pulsating shaft well over a foot in length, taking great care to clean herself for the day’s activities. After her manhood was polished, she started paying her man-killing thighs the attention they deserved, making sure that delectable wide base that exceeded her shoulders in length was as spotless as could be.

Next her grip dove for her taint and the heavy orbs of masculinity sitting in her nutsack. Dozens and dozens of men and woman had been drained of their energy and intelligence since she gained this mysterious power a mere week ago. While all that intelligence had gone to her head, all of that sexual energy had manifested in every corner of her body, transforming Chloe’s modest figure into that of a gorgeous porn star. Her testes were just one display of how hyper sexualized she’d become. They constantly squirmed with virile life; just accidentally sitting down on part of her nuts was enough to trigger ejaculation!

Chloe reached for the soap again before cleansing the next part of her body. Her fingers dove between her extravagant ass to clean her enormous, stretched anus. The orifice had seen the most use ever these last few days as the excess energy she sapped away converted to solid matter in her bowels. From no better than hourly bowel movements and all the sapped energy running through her body, her tight little virgin pucker had morphed into a strange sort of super anus. Now it could stretch wide enough to take one of her students’ heads between its lips. Arm-thick bowel movements exceeding 3 feet in length were the new norm for Chloe. The orifice had even gained an unparalleled dexterity from all the experience and sapped attributes imbued into it. Chloe could hold things with an iron grip with the orifice, or gape it at will. 

To think Chloe was as flat as a board just a couple days ago. Chloe could barely see her lower body any more from the masses of writhing womanhood stapled onto her chest. Big bouncy breasts as large as cantaloupes hung from her torso, each with half inch nipples that were so often erect they… well, honestly, Chloe hadn’t seen them in a non-erect state for at least three days now. There was a very solid chance that was their default status now. A soapy squeeze to clean her gazongas and they even started lactating.

With a hand submerged around her most crude body parts for so long, Chloe took the time to cleanse her hands thoroughly before wiping down her face. Absorbing so many sexual attributes had done wonders for her complexion. Acne scars were gone, soft skin, glowing hair… Chloe didn’t even have to pay mind to most personal hygiene and presentation anymore. Her face almost looked as if it had bright lipstick and eyeshadow applied by default, never smudging or smearing. Not a hair was out of place. In fact, most of her body’s undesirable hair seemed to have simply stopped growing. Every bit of her skin was spotless and soft. Simply put, Chloe was beautiful. And she loved every minute of this new her. 

Of course, with her new power, Chloe’s physical alterations were only one part of her new life. The real changing force were her new psychic powers warping her entire perspective of the world. With just a bit of focus, she could hone in on someone’s mind, sap their intelligence and sex energy away, and leave them hollowed shells of their former selves. It usually lead to people becoming the inverse of their old sexuality, which meant plenty of busty boy bimbos to boss around. All the while, passively she could read the minds of anyone near her. Infact, reading the minds of the few non-sapped and uncorrupted folks present in her apartment had been her main form of entertainment during today’s shower.

With so much intelligence drained, Chloe’s powers of psychic perception had grown immensely. Chloe could clearly hear the minds of anyone within a 20 foot radius. Even in the face of such overwhelming information, parsing everything felt extraordinarily natural. Never was Chloe overwhelmed by a cacophony of nearby thoughts; she could simply hone in on the most interesting chains of thought and listen with laser focus. 

Hearing thoughts was no longer the lone extent of Chloe’s psychic abilities either. If she truly concentrated, she could even call on powers of clairvoyance. It was just a blossoming power of hers, but when she closed her eyes, and focused, she could see through someone else’s gaze. It was only something she was just now getting a hand on, but why not try it out now? Her shower was nearly over as is, she might as well use Emma as a guinea pig to see how much he loved cleaning up her shit.

Chloe shut her eyes tight. Her vision twisted into an unfamiliar form. She saw only the electrical impulses of thought from those around her. She honed in on the nearest one. Deeper and deeper she dove towards it until she felt the familiarity of normal eyesight. The sight was of gloved hands shovelling her filth into a bucket to be hauled off, buxom titties occasionally coming into view. 

It’d worked. She could see her tireless maid Emma working for her. Oh what fun it was to spy on her little idiot maid, see him struggle with the enormous dump she’d left behind. How adorable. 

As fun as it was to watch her bumbling maid work, Chloe couldn’t do this for much longer. Time wasn’t on her side. Even with the world slowly decaying to revolve around her one sapping at a time, she was still expected to be at work at a reasonable hour. She turned off the water and reached for a towel, drying herself clean.

Just as she was about to leave, Chloe’s stomach gurgled. It seemed the best part of the morning had arrived. 

Chloe liked to pretend the toilet in her apartment still had a function, that this thing could ever possibly hope to take one of her colossal loads anymore. How long would she be able to keep doing it with a straight face? Whenever the novelty of breaking her plumbing and making her maid slaves deal with it, probably. She sat her naked body down on the porcelain throne, taking her old favorite stance from before her life had been completely warped. 

Chloe gave a loud sigh to christen the start of her latest, greatest bowel movement. Like a snake unhinging its jaw, Chloe’s titanic asshole stretched wider than could be believed around the head of her newest expulsion of the day. With a deep, sloppy fart, an arm-thick coil of waste rocketed out of her bowels into the underprepared porcelain. A full foot of the stuff escaped her in seconds, a full yard’s worth not soon after. The U-bend and bowl were packed in no time at all, water steadily rising out of the seat, displaced by the mass of Chloe’s shit. Of course, Chloe paid this no mind. Not only did she shit where and when she pleased, but throttling out this descending mass came with a heavenly continuous firm rub against her prostate. Her fat cock was at full mast in no time. The toilet be damned, Chloe continued as she pleased!

This was all but a fraction of the heaps of waste stored in her gut, seemingly birthed into existence from nothing whenever she used her psychic powers. The raw delight of shoving out a fat shit never seemed to abate! 

Only when Chloe could feel the thud of poo landing against the floor and the heat of her movement against her taint did she concede she needed a bigger container. Chloe stood up from her seat. The continuous deluge of shit broke only for a moment as her body adjusted positions. She swatted down the toilet seat. Not much use now, of course, given the her dump was too mountainous to squash, but old habits die hard. Unfortunately for the poor appliance, Chloe was either unable to or didn’t care enough to keep her movement inside her for much longer. Soon, more heaps of shit shot out of her all over the closed toilet seat with the speed of diarrhea and the thickness of constipation. The toilet was soon less an overflowing object and more an object submerged in a mighty pile of girl shit. Chloe stood there uncaring as she tried to find a suitable replacement 

Chloe turned her attention to the tub. Yes, that’d make do. It was doubtlessly the only container in the apartment with the hope of containing her immaculate bowel movement. She walked towards the shower still defecating, a continuous rope of her foul mess descending from her asshole. She sat on the ridge like a toilet seat, letting her asshole fire away. 

There she sat, blissfully dumping ass into the place she’d cleaned herself earlier without a care in the world. Chloe’s loins were growing increasingly needy from the battery of shit deluging out of her, thick pre trailing out of her gargantuan cockhead. Nothing in the world got her going like the surge of shit flailing against her p-spot out of her ruined asshole. Her fingers darted out to stroke the heaving beast of a dick, pumping its girth with a steady loose fist. Chloe was far too eager to cum today, it seemed. In no time, she could outright feel her balls going taut every pump up and down she gave. Her body started to spasm from the intoxicating touch, nipples lactating, mouth moaning, asshole blaring constantly…

Climax wasn’t far away. Chloe decided her first conscious orgasm of the day would be hands free. Her hands darted for her sensitive nipples, squeezing the pink and milking her tit flesh. She gave strained grunt and bore down with all her might. The thrashing rope of shit deluging out of her doubled its pace, sliding across her prostate like a brutal dildo fucking! Scarcely any time was needed for her to feel it all mounting. She was cumming from shitting as hard as she could!

With a gasping moan, Chloe felt her balls contract hard and a heavy, sticky, enormous burst of semen rang out of her knee length manhood. Spurts of white shot with enough velocity to splash against the opposite wall and stain the wallpaper. Like a broken sprinkler it shot away, coating the ground below in rope after rope of her spunk. All the while she screamed in joy, revelling in the delight of climax with a bowel movement slamming out of her. It was among the finest of life’s pleasures she knew, and all only seemed to get better as her psychic abilities increased.

Chloe’s shower was as successful as ever. The foul odors that ran over her body from a night of sleep had been washed away and replace with the aroma of her fresh semen and waste. Keeping it on for very long seemed so unsanitary. One final multi second long trumpetting ass rip and Chloe was done cleaning herself. She departed from the restroom and the fart fume smokescreen she’d left in her wake.

It was time to dress for school. A pair of fresh white panties was the first thing to go on Chloe’s naked body, followed shortly after by her favorite style of grey tights. The clothing stayed fresh for a very short amount of time. The very moment the two items were secured on her, a turtle head started poking out of her anus. Even after her herculian bowel movement, Chloe still felt more wedged deep inside her. With how much energy her powers used now just passively, Chloe’s asshole was rarely shut. The latest steaming shit segment slowly slid out, introducing the garments to their new life effectively being glorified diapers. Chloe continued with the rest of her dressing, ignoring her crackling ass.

Chloe gripped her old favorite style of jacket top. It had absolutely no hope of fitting on her with her new titanic tit flesh, but she nevertheless took it into her clutches. Instead of buttoning the thing, she more lazily draped it across her so parts of her tits were covered, looking like a vest more than anything else. Her upper boy was still mostly exposed. Chloe didn’t care in the slightest. Who was going to stop her from borderline bearing it all when she could sap away their intelligence and make them helpless cute girls? 

To round out the look came on those black high heels once more. It was lovely how simple wearing these things was from now on. Enough brainpower had been swallowed up by her psychic head that she could effortlessly teach any of her body muscle memory for new tasks just by viewing a new tool. As such, walking in any length of heels was like walking with her bare feet. Few tasks if any seemed too complex for Chloe now. 

That was everything then. She was fully dressed, both the front and back of her tights tenting from her cock and latest load respectively. It was time to head back to her little kingdom of a classroom, her little sandbox for her new powers using all those terrible students she once had to endure. God, how fun that former hell of a lair had become with her ascension to glory. She could hear their little girly whines of protest to her actions now...

“Ms. Chloeeee!” Emma whined. 

Oh, yes. Emma. Time to give her a day of work before heading out to school.

Chloe returned to the bathroom doorway, watching Emma react to her newest feat. The poor girl was already on her hands and knees digging under the sink for some tool to help her. 

“Mrs. Chloe, you’re such a… such a not nice lady!” Emma complained “You made such a big poopy in the bathroom again! I’m gonna have to get the Chloe shovel again...”

Chloe chuckled at Emma’s displeasure. “Of course I did, Emma. Are you jealous you can’t take dumps as large as me?”

“W-what!?” Emma reacted to the teasing as if it were a genuine question. “No, I don’t care about that!”

“Oh, so you’re jealous I used the toilet then, right? Unlike you, Ms. Potty-Pants?”

“Wha... You did most of it in the bathtub Ms. Chloe!” Emma frustratedly whined.

“I still used the toilet first, fool.” Chloe retorted. “Everyone knows if you can do that, you’re potty trained. Do you even realize you’re pooping right now Ms. Incontinent?”

Emma reached back to inspect her panties. They… they were clean though! What was Chloe getting onto?

The answer came soon enough. Shortly after the verbal exchange, Chloe pulled Emma’s panties down, then her own tights and underwear enough to expose her naked anus. A quick about face and pull of Emma’s panties towards her and Chloe had a makeshift toilet to call her own! A small push and a fat, dense, long log of waste spiralled out of her into the seat of Emma’s undies! Emma yelped the moment she felt the muck make contact with her fat ass and her tiny, used up nutsack.

“Such a big load! Emma, you’re such a naughty girl.” Chloe continued teasing further.

Emma was bewildered. With her head shoved under the sink looking for tools and her general lack of awareness and brainpower post Chloe’s sapping, she legitimately didn’t realize Chloe had played a nasty prank on her. Instead, she sighed and apologize.

“Sorry Ms. Chloe…” Emma whimpered in defeat.

“It’s quite alright Emma.” Chloe continued, smashing her maids soiled panties against her bottom. “Just do a good job cleaning all this while I’m at school, alright?”

Emma groaned and resigned to her fate as Chloe departed. Yet another day spent cleaning Ms. Chloe’s load… Oh well. Hopefully she wouldn’t have too many more accidents all her own doing her chores today.

Chloe finally departed out of her bedroom into the main room of the apartment. The Kitchen in the top corner was simmering as a few of her other maid servants, apartment residents Chloe had sapped into a stupid bimbos for her own entertainment, prepared the finishing touches on Chloe’s breakfast. Chloe sat down and waited for her meal, continuing to slowly defecate all the while. 

Soon enough, another one of her servants came forward with a plate of bacon and eggs. “Your breakfast, Ms. Chloe” She greeted.

“Thank you, Megan”. Chloe replied. “Like the look of my tits this morning?”

Megan, another one of the biggest bains in Chloe’s life prior to her superpowered psychic ascension, couldn’t stop ogling her mistress’s insane wrack. It was hard to tell whether her stares were of genuine arousal or envy. Her own rocking body had been snatched away by Chloe’s draining powers, leaving her a flat chested femboy instead of the milfy dream boat stealing student’s virginity she use to be. Megan got a bit of a special treatment, even. Most guys and gals Chloe ran across now became hyper sexualized femme bimbos with outrageous tits, the only difference being the parts between their legs. Megan though? It felt so wrong letting her keep the cleavage that’d teased chole for so long. She’d be the brainless femboy of her servants.

“They’re very pretty Ms. Chloe!” She spoke.

“Much better than anything you had, right~?” Chloe taunted, digging into her food.

“Yes ma’am! Oh, you’re titties are so super pretty!” Megan answered enthusiastically. Chloe’s beauty was hard to deny as is, but maid servants that massaged her intellect and looks usually got treated better than clean up crew like Emma.

“Excellent~” Chloe purred. “Are there any important matters today before I leave?”

“Yes ma’am, a few things!” Megan started. “For one, a lot of us have been… well, we’ve been going poopy a lot more. We use to be able to feel it before it came out but now we only learn about it when our butts get all hot and sticky…”

“Ah, I can explain that.” Chloe chimed in. “A lot of you were some of my earlier sappings using my powers and all. A few days later, I learned there was a little bit more of your assets to take as my own. Turns out I can take brainpower, masculinity, femininity… and continence! I’ve been doing that to most all the new girl bimbos and femboy bimbos at school, I’ve just skipped you all for a while. You don’t mind, right? What are all you doing with that power when I could be using it to take giant shits whenever I want~?”

“Oh, no problems Ms. Chloe! We just thought it was weird at first.” elaborated Megan. “Outside that, there’s not much left! We got a notice on the door the landlord hates the smell. He’s gonna evict us soon!” 

Chloe smirked at Megan’s words. She closed her eyes for a second. Moments later, her asshole was sputtering slightly harder.

“The landlord’s now a pantypooping sissy bimbo just like the rest of you. Go visit him later today and show him around his new home down here” a smug Chloe instructed. 

“Yes Ma’am! That’s all there is for today.” Megan announced.

“Good. Make sure no one helps Emma cleaning up today, she had the audacity to complain about my bowel movements.” Chloe remarked, departing out of her chair.

With that, Chloe finally left her apartment and to her car for another trip to school. The best part of her day was right before her; another day of pure luxury and fun in the facility that’d tortured her for so long...

\----

The drive from her apartment to her workplace was effortless, as per usual. Psychic powers made predicting other drivers. Draining any pesky police meant speeding was her regular course of action.

Now, to enjoy her home away from home. Ah, her precious Morrigan Jyneith High! What a wonderful turn around the place had made with Chloe’s new impeccable mental might. Nothing felt quite as wonderful as staring at the glorious building in the morning sun, watching students walk into the building, feeling her sagging mess grow heavier and heavier still...

Chloe waltzed toward the building slowly, taking in all the nearby sights and sounds. All around her, student were departing from their cars. Half were still norml students walking into Chloe’s school as if nothing were the matter, the other half were bumbling around with new awkward bimbo bods. Such treat to see a bimbo girled up and happy, skirt riding high to the point her panties were clearly visible, then seeing it all sag and quake as they emptied their bowels.

But how was this all happening? How were normal people interacting with a horny, incontinent, cock-sucking sissy that use to be their best friend an hour ago and not realize they were in grave danger? Simple. Chloe’s powers had grown to the ability to project infectious thoughts into the minds of those near her. Nothing too extreme as to break a mind into a mindless puppet, just enough to silence certain mental processes when in close enough proximity. 

Chloe snuffed that reaction to panic out of their little heads. Now, friends freakishly getting feminized out of nowhere and pooping their panties was just a part of life. There wasn’t anything to be sad about it, just a force they didn’t quite understand. And if it happened to you? You’d just live your life as the happiest little pants pooping bimbo you could be.

There was obviously boundless strength in that power. If Chloe wanted to, she use that ability to cause any number of more destructive things. Oh, but where was the fun in that? Why would she work on toning that skill to the point she could effortlessly insert thoughts into heads? There was no interactivity there to enjoy! One day sure she might want to warp everyone’s mind to a form she wanted. For now? Seeing these awful people interact with their stupefied friends as if nothing were the matter was far more fun.

Seeing the results made her sure using that ability for that little task was a very good idea. Just look at all the students!That bimbo bombshell whose tits were about to pop out of her shirt had such huge load bulging from her ass! And that cute Brunette over there with the pigtails… Wow, sucking cock in broad daylight out on the grass? Bold. Ah, and that trio of sissy sluts were having a competition to see who was the best at baking brownies with their butt! This really was a debauch paradise! 

“Keep it up, girls!” Chloe yelled to the competitive trio situated at the school entrance.

None of them responded since they were so busy pushing their arms against the wall and straining as hard as they could. Though, a boy in a varsity jacket watching them, likely the event organizer, did wave Chloe’s way back. Chloe paid the favor back by draining the boy’s assets as she passed by to turn him into a sissy bimbo all his own. By the time Chloe was at the school entrance, he too had joined the competition.

Now in her little palace, Chloe tossed her jacket into a corner of the room, letting her naked enormous titties shake freely in the air. She reached back to pull down her tights. Chloe quickly emptied their contents onto the floor below into splattered pile of girlshit, then pulled them right back up to catch more of her mess as it gradually snaked out of her. She could finally unwind in here and do as she pleased. The prying eyes of the rest of the world were all far away. Sure, she could just sap anyone who approached her and turn them into an additional brick in her wall of pleasure, but she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. She might tire out. One day she’d treat the world like her hedonistic playpen of a former school, but today wasn’t that day. 

The lobby was filled with chattering students, hanging out on their own before “schooling” began proper. It was the cutest ensemble of hyper feminized boys and girls swapping beauty tips, the only change occasionally being a sudden sagging behind. How lovely it was to watch all these still normal boys talking to these bimbos as if nothing were the matter. A choice few of the corrupted were observing their friends poop themselves, watching in adoration or envy at the capability of their bowels. A few students had even started to gather behind Chloe to watch as her tights distended from the coiling mass of waste dredging out of her boundless bowels.

The morning seemed nice enough. Except... Something was a bit off with the school. Some feature about the place was just the tiniest bit off… Ah! That was it. She could see the opposite end of the hallway. It seems the fog rolling throughout the place had settled down overnight and diffused into the school’s carpet. 

No matter, Chloe was more than happy to douse her palace in a fresh atmosphere.

Chloe focused. In an instant, her perception of the world shifted from being routed in earthly human senses into nothing but blackness where only consciousness was detectable. Like a pit viper tracking mammals, she scanned the immediate space to find and secure her ideal prey, a nice, juicy working mind to sap of their thoughts, masculinity and other assets.

Chloe found someone. It was a senior she’d never met, chatting it up with friends down the hall. She peered into his mind to learn a bit about him. His name was Adam. He was reasonably smart, but he had a habit of skipping class to crowd into the old art teacher’s class and pound her cunt away. Such vivid memories. Shame he’d never think them again. His mind and his masculinity were just too juicy to let sit there when it could be congealing into Chloe’s head and out her ass.

The feeding began. Spectacular light shows were a thing of the past for Chloe. No, she’d refined her draining process to be as quiet and barely noticeable as possible, even at such a long distance from her target. Just the slightest pulse of energy linked the two together. With a shudder, Chloe gave Adam’s brain that same tight, delicious, draining squeeze. She could feel all that masculinity, all that intellect and brainpower, being swept into her body as if she were drinking it through a straw.

And best yet, through her newfound clairvoyance, she could even see the show through someone’s eyes!

“So that bitch Megan hasn’t been around lately.” Adam commented, carrying a conversation with his friends as usual. “You think they finally cracked down on her for…”

Adam’s friend completed his sentence for him as Adam himself stared blankly at nothing. “For fucking us? What, are you worried they’ll come for us too?”

“Yeah!” Adam responded, eyeing up his rapidly expanding bosoms growing beneath his shirt. “We were pretty naughty…”

“Dude, calm down” another friend chimed in, seemingly unfazed by the sudden noise of crackling and farting suddenly filling the air. “We’d never get into trouble for it. It’s her fault she asked you to fuck her anyway”

Adam had stopped focusing on the conversation and was instead biting his lip as hard as he could to shove the solid amalgam of his former manliness out of his newly blossomed bubble butt. No one seemed to seriously be unnerved by the fact Adam’s proportions were changing so he was spilling out of his purple polo shirt and white cargo shorts. Adam didn’t think much of it, of course. Adam could hardly think much at all. Instinct took over and said that big hot bulge of muck on his butt was good. That, and that all his friends looked totally hot and that he should get on his knees and help them out…

Chloe’s vision of the event fell apart right as he saw the boy get on his knees and shove his face in the crotch of one of his friends. That’s all she needed; she’d drained the poor senior boy dry and expanded her menagerie of mental powers even further. That though almost felt like a side effect at this point. As fun as becoming an increasingly powerful superhuman able to bend minds and materials to her will, nothing quite beat the satisfaction of voiding huge amounts of matter out of her colon. Honestly it was a little strange that as her mind grew powerful enough to be a superpower in itself, that simple sensation of delight at relief powered by her id never seemed to fade away. If anything, it only seemed to grow more intense. It was her solid anchor of joy as she twisted and corrupted the world around her. 

Now, to expel all the waste that had built up in her from using all that psychic might. A cute fart heralded the arrival of what was to come. Some of the group of onlookers staring at her sagging tights moved out of the way, knowing what was about to begin. Other dumb femboy bimbos continued to watch, curious what was to come. 

One final time Chloe adjusted her position. She squatted, spread her legs apart, arched her back, and bent her knees. She gave a forceful grunt. Her body was already prepared for the sensations about to wrack her. Her tights tented in the front to match the back as her erection sprung to full attention. Her face was contorted into a completely enthralled smile. It was time, oh it was time! Time to really focus and force as spectacular a display as she could out of her body! Chloe grunted hard. She pushed hard and harder until…

BANG! Chloe’s focus came ripping out of her bottom like a mighty explosion! An enormous gale of methane came hurtling out of her ass with the speed of a wind tunnel, blasting everything behind her in her putrid ass fumes! Oh, but it wasn’t one lonely overwhelming burst of girl gas throttling out of her, far from it! This was a proper windstorm of farts ripping out of her! Her poor tights were split asunder by her thunderous gas almost instantly. The windows and portraits and school trophy cases behind her cracked or shattered from the sudden shockwave. The poor femboy still ogling her soiled bottom behind her was knocked clean off of his heels onto the back wall with enough force to make an imprint! He’d be lucky to have the experience end without the ear splitting rip of Chloe’s ass outright making him deaf.

Of course, Chloe’s obscene flatulence couldn’t just be heard. No, it could outright be seen. Thick plumes of noxious lady gas came bellowing out of her like a steam tower, sending huge clouds of brown gasses to quickly diffuse into the air. It was a sight to behold for any immediate spectators. Any one near could see insane amounts of brown smoke ripping out of their favorite teacher’s behind in quantities that had no business physically fitting into her body. She was even growing steadily becoming harder to view as Chloe’s farts thickened the clear air hazey. 

Chloe was in sheer delight as her body stunk up the facility as best it could. For as grand her mind was and with all the control she had over her brain and body, she’d couldn’t help but let her eyes roll back and her mouth purr a moan as she felt insane gales of gas channel through her. Orgasm even mounted as the intense wind thrashed her poor prostate, leading to a hands-free orgasm out of her cock all over the high school floor!

Over two minutes of apocalyptic ass ripping could be heard and smelled throughout Chloe’s corrupt palace by all her little toys ambling about their stupid lives. By the time she was nearly done, Chloe’s fumes had become less solute in the clean air and more solvent for the surrounding air to diffuse through. Every breath would be a lungful of Chloe’s obscene girl gas. This was truly her world now!

One final wide flex of Chloe’s asshole signaled it was all nearly done. To end her spectacle, her seemingly boundless bowels unleashed an elephant-size dump from the depths of her colon, quickly spiraling out of her and splattering into a sloppy pile all of the floor. Sure, it was a bit unladylike to defecate out in the open, but Chloe was willing to forgo that to feel the wrath of her firm shitlogs rolling against her prostate and fueling her sexual fantasies. Hopefully the femboy teetering on blacking out after her fart blasting behind her didn’t mind having his feet buried in one of her huge dumps.

Chloe’s little flex of her power finally concluded. Her insane release of gaseous and solid waste tapered back off to her normal stance… still defecating all the same, just not nearly as explosively and allowing her enormous turds to steadily creep out of her at fractions of an inch per second. She looked unfazed and focused, smiling devilishly at the former prison she now called her own. 

Between her farts shattering her tights and tossing away her upper body’s clothing earlier, Chloe was now completely naked aside from her glasses and heels. Perhaps she ought to change into fresh clothes sometime soon. As meaningless as concealing any part of her was in this private space of hers was, she felt like just a shred of modesty in keeping some sort of wardrobe was a bit fun. What would her students say if she walked into class completely naked! Likely they’d find it not even noteworthy given Chloe was manipulating their perception of what constituted a social norm, but still! Besides, ambling back and forth without panties on probably meant stepping in her own filth regularly...

Oh! The clock was at 7:55. It was nearly time for homeroom! Chloe couldn’t be tardy, she was supposed to be a role model for her darling students! 

Being late simply wasn’t an option. Chloe forwent clothes for now and trotted towards her homeroom as fast as her heels could carry her. She left the students in the lobby with the sight of her perfect female form completely naked, enormous throbbing manhood swaying from side to side with her ruined anus dropping fresh shit all the way.

\----

Chloe focused on the T-shirt in her hands. She shut her eyes and was once against whisked away into another plain of perception where she could see, feel, and interact with objects on a level simple humans couldn’t understand. This time though, she was unfamiliar with this new vision too.This was quite unlike her method of honing in on mental energy. Countless waves undulated in a strange formless space before her. She guessed it was likely the manifestation of the physical object in her clutches. 

Chloe thought of her typical green jacket. Suddenly, she could picture it decoded into nothing but these strange waves. Chloe “reached out” to the waves; english didn’t seem to have the verb for what exactly she was doing in this metaphysical plain, but tying it to the act of a hand bending something seemed to work. The waves were distorted to perfectly mirror the image in her head.

Chloe opened her eyes. The clothing in her hands had distorted its shape to be the spitting image of Chloe’s favorite coat, looking just as if it had been hand woven. She casually donned her coat and continue speaking before her half corrupted class.

“So, with mastery over the perception of how matter exists in reality and not simply how we perceive it, it’s relatively easy to distort any physical object into whatever you choose.” Chloe elaborated. “So long as you’re accurate within a few dozen atoms of what you desire, it should be relatively easy to will what you want into existence”

None of that was really explainable to typical humans as is, but the class was mostly ignoring Chloe’s teaching ignorant of what subject she was speaking about anyway. Some things simply never changed. Towards the front of the class, her sissy bimbofied students were sitting in their chairs incorrectly, flaunting their fat femboy asses to the still red blooded boys behind them. The mid section consisted mostly of the uncorrupted, either publicly masturbating to or groping the big luscious butts in front of them. Towards the back, the heterogeneous mix had turned into an outbreak of homosexual intercourse as bimbo boys took to cock sucking and ass fucking as they pleased among the more mischievous of the few normal students left.

Chloe didn’t mind She’d had to deal with this for years; at least they looked good ignoring her now. If anything, this was exactly what she wanted. Her whole life was now essentially a lucid dream where she could enact her revenge as she pleased with no consequences. It was all such delightful fun! Finally, she could effectively discipline her students and it actually stick.

Chloe turned her attention to one of her students, one absolutely transfixed on groping the huge boy butt belonging to his bimbofied former best friend before him. Gerome, was it? Whatever, he wouldn’t be able to remember his own name after she was done with him.

“Gerome” Chloe barked. “Can you repeat what I just said for the class”.

The senior boy turned her way in panic. “I uh… yeah you use the wavelength and can…”

Chloe’s draining abilities kicked into gear “Can you please tell the class how to convert the electrical impulses of thought into coherent actions to displace matter?”

If Gerome was clueless before he was hopeless now that Chloe was sapping away at his brain power and masculinity like a thirsty vampire.

“I um… what you need to do is… maybe ya gotta…” Gerome murmured stalling for time, his voice growing higher in inflection every single word.

“Come now Gerome, it’s simple! Look at your hair, hmm? If I focus on it like this and use that ability change your hair color to pink does it ring any bells?

“I’m trying to do a thinky, Ms. Chloe, it’s hard!” Gerome lamented, legitimately trying his hardest to think anything longer than a three word thought. His poor head was so stressed, his butt had taken to let out the exhaust. He scrunched up his face as tight as he could, possibly confusing the muscle memory for thinking intently with grunting intently. Soon enough, his efforts had produced something. Gerome’s answer was a new weight in the seat of the new pair of panties Chloe had woven for him. 

“I… I dunno Ms. Chloe.” Gerome replied. “Sorry my brain is all poopy right now..”

“It’s fine Gerome”. Chloe reassured him. “Just please pay more attention in class in the future.”

Gerome resumed ignoring the lesson the moment Chloe moved her gaze away. He focused back on his femboy friend’s ass, this time sinking his lips down on his friend’s asshole while he sat down and squished his soiled bottom.

“Are there any questions?” Chloe asked, her own waste still dropping from her naked rear onto the floor beneath her.

A student’s hand actually rose for once, this time another senior boy by the name of Cohen. “So, this way to change matter… is that why people are changing to look like sluts all of a sudden.”

Chloe was surprised to hear that. “Hmm? Care to explain?”

Cohen continued nervously. “Like, how Gerome just turned from a guy to looking really girly and stupid. Is someone doing that to him or…?”

Oh! It seems her flock of sheep did occasionally notice the strange occurrences around them, even with Chloe’s mental lock reassuring them this was all perfectly normal. Truth be told, Chloe still didn’t know how exactly her mind was doing all this. She was suspicious something had been embedded into her head and that it gave her this untold power, if those images for her dream were at all correct. Still, she was mostly oblivious as to how it worked, even as she was regularly seeing physics and more through increasingly complex lenses every few hours. For all she knew, this ability to warp matter she’d just now gained might be part of how everything was happening. The concerning thing was though… she couldn’t seem to think about it closely without her thoughts sharply being directed somewhere else. Maybe there was something more to it…

Chloe didn’t feel much like explaining her situation to this worthless teenaged fool before her. He’d surely buy anything she said given the complete obedience she’d forcefully installed in anyone and everyone around her. Why not have a bit of fun?

“Oh, no, that’s completely unrelated.” Chloe answered. “That’s a virus recently discovered called Spontaneous Sissification Disease. It’ll reduce men to big, girly, stupid sissies who care more about their lipstick then keeping their ass clenched. It’s a pretty violently effective and infectious disease. I wouldn’t get too close to someone with it if I were you.”

Cohen glance around him to see the room half full of sissy femboy bimbos. His face soured and he gave a dry swallow.

“Shouldn’t we stop holding class then if someone that’s really obviously infected is in the school? Shouldn’t we be panicking?” He asked.

“Panicking? About what, your butt? Honey, it’s okay. Accidents happen” Chloe smirked.

Cohen went wide eyed at Chloe’s statement. Only then did he feel the sudden heat pressed against his ass, his jeans tightening around his steadily thickening ass, his height burning away and his skin going lavishly soft.

Cohen gasped “Misseses Chloe! I think, like, something’s super not okay right n-” 

“Don’t worry, honey. It’s okay to make a big poopy if you need to.” Chloe reassured the boy.

Cohen was really, really worried about something just a moment ago. But, like, when he tried to think about what the problem was he couldn’t remember? Maybe he shouldn’t be worried if Ms. Chloe said everything was fine. Yeah, that totally seemed like a good plan. Cohen stopped caring and leaned back in a delighted sigh, enjoying the sensation of his mess mushing against his butt in his new freshly woven cheerleader panties.

“Now, Cohen brings up a good point.” pivoted Chloe into a new conversation. “The Spontaneous Sissification Disease can affect men very easily, sometimes woman too. A side effect is usually people will gain whatever masculinity or brainpower you had and add it to their own. It’s great if you’re the one chosen for it. Maybe one day one of you will get your friend’s old dignity surging through you~?”

Ah, what fun lies. Nothing beat seeing her dumb legion of brown butt bimbos gleefully nodding to her words, interlaced with victims yet to come. Her last two drinks of liquefied masculinity had grown her emerging powers even more. Chloe could feel that emerging sense of hers to reshape objects as she please grow from a budding first try task to a powerful, honed skill. She took the time to dress up all her bubble butt sluts pouring out of their boys clothes in slutty garb more fitting for their head-sized tits and hourglass forms. She even took the time to finally give herself a new pair of tights and panties by reshaping a ruler near her. 

Another student whose massive milk bags were dampening his new bra held out his hand. “Ms. Chloe? When would I know if I’m a big sissy?” 

“It’s hard to say!” Chloe responded, fighting back a laugh. “It’s hard to tell on your own. Usually it’ll be just super hard to think.”

“...What?” the student asked again, paying more attention to the mysterious noise of rushing liquid filling the air, the result of him pissing himself without noticing.

“Exactly.” Chloe continued. “Next question.”

Another student getting his tits felt up by the uncorrupted student behind him spoke up next. “Why’s the disease bad Ms. Chloe? I look girly and make big messies all the time and I like being-”

“Ms. Chloe! I had an accident!” another student blurted out. 

Chloe’s eyes darted over to the outburst. Another student with porn star knockers and the face of a hooker who’d been a relatively normal guy maybe 10 minutes ago was the source of the noise. Sam was it? At any rate… boy, he wasn’t lying. It was honestly debatable he was having an accident, given he was grunting, straining, and shoving as hard as his body would let him. That, and that instead of subtly shitting himself in his seat where no one could really tell he was doing the deed until the smell came wafting through the air or his new stretchy girl panties were overflowing with poo, he’d taken a different route. Sam was on top of his desk, legs spread, panties fully visible, letting the whole class see him unload his shame without any interruption. 

Oh? Was he does this on purpose? A little exhibitionist had blossomed forth among all her corruption, what fun! Might as well give the brave little student some of the attention he craved. Chloe stepped forward towards the boy and reached a hand out to feel up the student’s ass in his dirty panties. Her open palm smushed against his hot, squishy bottom, smashing the mess against him. Sam didn’t seem to mind at all. Quite the contrary, he was cooing and moaning in delight as he strained even harder to make as a big a mess as possible in front of the class.

Chloe couldn’t help but admire that. The guts for someone like him to just fully indulge in his little fantasy. What a brave soul...

Chloe got an idea. A very, very fun idea.

“Pooping yourself in front of the entire class?” Chloe barked down at the boy. “For shame! Have some modesty, you bubble-butt shit slut!” 

Sam responded as best he could between the raw arousal of getting the exact treatment he wanted and the fat load of waste still creeping out of him into his soiled underwear. “I-I’m sorry Ms. Chloe! It just started coming out without any warning!”

“Lies! Come now, none of you are pathetic enough to dump ass in front of the whole class and shamefully soil yourself!” Chloe hissed.

All the class’s sissy bimbos turned the other way at her words. They all seemed to be too overwhelmed with shame from their own actions for their feeble brains to remember Chloe had been shitting all over the floor for a majority of the lessen and that she just now had donned tights to stop openly defecating. 

“There will be punishment for your actions, dearie~” Chloe reassured, continuing her theatrics. “Doubtlessly you’ve exposed everyone here to Spontaneous Sissification Disease. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole class was exposed to it now!”

The opportunity was too perfect to present itself. Chloe simply couldn’t resist draining all her old nuisances dry of their assets any longer. What better excuse to do it now could possibly arise!? That said... Chloe really shouldn’t be doing this. After draining upwards of three boys in the span of a few minutes, she really should just stick to turning one more into a panty messing bimbo boy. This felt almost like she’d eaten an entire container of ice cream and was gunning for a second and third one. She’d be disposing of over a dozen teenager’s intelligence and adding it to her own. Could she even handle that? 

Yet… god, they’d all look delectable as stupid sluts with massive knockers pumping dumps right into their underwear, wouldn’t they? Oooh, and her own bowel movement would be amazing, wouldn’t it!? God, she could hardly imagine what letting that many student’s worth of mental energy passing out her ass would feel like! Chloe hadn’t really drained this many people all at once before. She could take it though, surely? The last time she drained more people than she could handle back when she’d first got these powers and sapped three hooligans dry, the worse that happened was her biggest dump yet. She didn’t feel any semblance of a headache or anything to signal she should stop. Surely, she’d be fine…

Chloe flexed that now well honed mysterious muscle memory in her head. Instantly, she could feel herself peering at the minds of all of her students in detail, like a mosquito looming its needle inches away from exposed skin. This would be quite the blast of energy to stomach. Oh, but Chloe couldn’t stop herself now if she tried! She needed to enjoy the banquet of brainpower here and now.

Again, with only the smallest electrical disturbance to indicate anything was happening, Chloe began her feast. The few proper men left in the class all went wide eyed at the same time as they felt the suckle of Chloe’s psychic might suck away all there manliness and thought away. They were far too cute to watch. Scared boy faces slowly morphing into a soft look with plump lips and lighter features, chests growing tight as their new bosoms slowly inflated on their chests, a handful of farts ringing out signalling already their sissy bitch bowels had given up… Urgh, what a sight! Chloe had a clothed erection in front of her class in little time at all!

“See! It looks like you’re turning your whole class into sad excuses for men. Look at them all!” Chloe scolded the exhibitionist femboy student. 

After a few attempts at transmuting clothes, she was even able to sissify the boy’s outfits into slutty clubbing outfits before everyone’s eyes! Of course, none of the dumb bimbos looking on with mouths agape could reason Chloe was doing any of this. As simple as putting that two and two together might be, everyone present beyond Chloe was likely to add that to five. She was free to make up any silly excuse she wanted and watch her stupid bimbo sheep believe it. What fun!

“Oh no! It’s so bad, you’re even sissifying their clothing!” Chloe fake gasped. “My, I think you’d been so bad I’ll need to…”

Chloe froze. Something deep inside her was telling her to stop. No, not just telling. Demanding. Screaming. Chloe was outright paralyzed in the moment.

The mental energy and the raw liquified masculinity of maybe 15 different students finally hit her. Hard. All at once! God, it felt like a huge spear was driving itself into her forehead, on the verge of splitting it open! Chloe was stunned silent. It was so much… so much to take in! ...Too much!

Chloe lost control of herself. That same lightning from her less refined sapping at the start of all this madness came bursting out of her forehead once more. She started screaming in pain as she felt her head desperately try to pack in the combined mental power of so many people at once. She could hardly handle it! Her body was struggling to deal with all the raw assets she had just absorbed! She fell to her knees, gripping her head in anguish. Her body started to quake and shiver as it tried to rapidly deal with the sudden influx of sex energy flushing through her body. Her tits grew even larger. Her nipples grew what felt like a full inch. Her thighs and ass rocked as they morphed to ludicrous sizes… even her height seemed to change! She felt as if her whole body was bulking up into this insane Amazonian figure all at once.

Yet, the physical changes were painless and welcomed compared to the intense psionic blasting throttling Chloe’s brain. Such a drastic step up in brainpower finally pushed her above some formerly impassable mental plateau. All of a sudden, she could reanalyze every memory, everything she knew, every individual thought in her life through some awe inspiring new lens. She could scarcely comprehend the overload of sudden brain power pulsating through her. She was yelling, wailing, paralyzed as colors she’d never seen flashed before her eyes. She was motionless as her head whirled to nearly breaking as a landslide of epiphanies shocked her core. She was hopelessly, completely out of control.

And then… it stopped.

Chloe was slumped face down, tits smashing against the hard flooring, ass raised in the air atop buckled knees. She was unresponsive. She wasn’t moving, her asshole wasn’t blasting out a fat shit as per usual, it was hard to tell if she was even breathing. Her captive audience of stupid pants-filling bimbo sluts looked on nervously, unsure how to react. 

Sam dismounted his desk and moved in closer to see if Chloe was alright.

“Ms. Chloe?” He asked, his heels inches away from Chloe’s face.

Chloe did not respond. 

The student continued his inspection, moving behind her to prod at her. He reached forward and tapped her expansive tight-clad ass like an onlooker poking a dead body with a stick.

Again the student asked “Ms. Chloe?”

This time, there was a response. Chloe’s arms and legs shifted ever so slightly, confirming at the very least she was alive. Then… something else. A single, tiny fart came squeaking out of her asshole.

Sam felt his fight or flight response kick in just moments later. His body knew danger was before him before his stupid head could even comprehend the situation. He’d only started to get out of the way when he saw Chloe’s enormous asshole blossom open in her tights and stretch wider and wider and wider… and…

PRRFFFFFTTTTTT! In a mere seconds, eight feet’s worth of rock hard, thigh-thick shit came barreling out of Chloe’s body like a torpedo, straight into the jaw of poor Sam! The boy was knocked off balance immediately, sent barreling down to the ground as more and more of Chloe’s obscene shit packed her tights and turned her bottom into a squelching, creaking mass of clothing. By some impossible force, Chloe’s clothes had held on, even as incredible quantities of scat had voided out of her. Her bottom was completely out of control, blasting borderline lethal fart gasses alongside a torrent of solid matter. It seemed like this was truly Chloe’s bowels at her limit. This was what they were really capable of! 

At least, it seemed that way until Chloe finally started to rise back to consciousness. She picked her upper body off of the floor, adjusting her position to be both on her hands and knees instead of just her hands. Only then did she finally pay attention to the apocalyptic dump cascading out of her into the seat of her clothes. 

Then, Chloe showed everyone what she could really do.

Chloe pushed, pushed harder than she’d ever pushed before. Her ass quaked and the speed of her insane dump tripled instantly! The entire mass was now firing out of her with a speed on par with that explosive turtle head that’d voided out of her to start. It was far too much for her poor tights to handle. The fabric tore asunder. Shit with projectile speed came slamming out of Chloe’s colon into the air before crashing down on poor Sam, still knocked on his back behind Chloe.

It seemed to Sam like he had some opportunity to run during all the madness. Once that solid turd came raining down on him, it seemed like he’d still be able to get out of the way. Then the second foot-thick turd as long as his entire body came slamming against him, taking the wind out of him. After that, he realized he could hardly find the strength to move now that he was breathing in concentrated quantities of Chloe’s fart gasses. By the time the third and forth insane girl turd had covered his body, leaving an immaculate pile on his stomach, Sam realized he couldn’t move under the ridiculous weight of all of Chloe’s scat. He gave out a girly, frustrated whine as he tried to shimmy out of it all. That too finally piped down as Chloe’s waste finally avalanched over his head.

Chloe continued, eyes rolled back, mouth agape and moaning from the raw pleasure of being a vessel for this insane dump. It all felt so rapturously delightful to lose control and feel what was surely hundreds of pounds of waste slam out of her relentlessly. It just kept coming. One minute, two, finally three minutes into the dump and it finally started losing speed. The flow from Chloe’s ass tapered off to a less explosive flow.

The entire top right corner of the room had been completely doused in shit. Everything there was either completely buried or mostly submerged in Chloe’s impossible bowel movement.

Chloe regained her composure. She almost felt as if she’d been reborn from the fresh rush of energy pulsating through her. All those alternative visions she was able to induce before focusing her hardest were now as freely accessible as her eyesight. Her mental sphere of influence had grown substantially. She could read every thought and memory of the two hundred or so seniors students waltzing around the halls, all the while using her own new mental might to brainstorm just what she was capable of now.

Chloe’s heels left the ground. Her telekinetic strength had grown to the point of even being able to support herself for long periods of time. Levitation was as easy as walking. She turned her attention to the wall behind her. A crazed smile broke out on her face. She hovered closer, carefully pressing her hands against the board. Then… she leaned forward and phased through the solid barrier. Moments later she came out the other side, laughing hysterically. She could go anywhere now, do anything! Matter itself was now her bitch!

The class of soiled bottom sissy sluts were at a loss for a reaction. Even their feeble little heads could comprehend that Chloe was doing something far beyond the scope of human possibilities. One of them finally spoke up, voice shaking.

“M-ms. Chloe?” The big-breasted boy asked. “Is Sam okay?”

Hmm? Oh yes, him. Poor boy. Only his pretty pink high heels were sticking out of the likely few hundred pound pile of shit encasing him. She did feel a bit of remorse for burying the little exhibitionist pants pooper underneath her own insane dump. Perhaps he ought to be given a gift for his service? Yes, that’d work. Any boy openly soiling himself like he did deserved to stick around. For a while. A long, long while…

Chloe focused in on Sam, seeing him through her all-seeing perspective of objects near her. She could feel his body starting to fail underneath the heaping mount of scat, both from the weight and oxygen deprivation. She couldn’t have that. With a few simple changes to reinforce the matter in his body, Sam was saved. Chloe could control life and death itself now.

“Sam’s fine. He’s immortal now, so you don’t have to worry about him getting hurt ever again.” Chloe announced.

Sam confirmed he was still alive moments later with a wiggle of his feet underneath the huge shit pile

As fun as toying with her small classroom of bimbos was, to tease and torture them with her powers now appearing more and more boundless, Chloe was starting to hunger. Her mind had not only endured that intense mental load swallowing the masculinity and sexual energy of a group all at once, she’d grown accustomed to that level of energy pulsing through her body. She wanted to feel it again. She wanted to feel something even better and more wonderful. She wanted to drain everyone… everyone in the school, everyone in the city… every sentient being she could find!

“Class dismissed. I’m going to gather some of the other students to have some fun with you dump pants shitters” Chloe smirked.

Chloe floated away from her class, phasing through the wall back into the next room. This classroom was apparently still startled by Chloe’s earlier trip through solid matter and back. At least, all the still normal students were. The sissy bimbos present she’d already drained were more content playing with their titties and smushing their filthy panties against their seats than anything so high concept as to be worried. Poor normal boys. They didn’t deserve that level of grief. 

A crackle of purple lightning out of Chloe’s forehead. Chloe had snatched that icky feeling away from them, along with their old brain power and sexuality. Another darling conclave of soiling sissies were left to enjoy the world through their new simple eyes.

Into the hallway now Chloe navigated, just in time too. The combined weight of over minds being drained into her own in the span of 5 minutes was probably a bit too much for that tiny room to handle. Chloe was splitting her clothes as her features grew, body refining with the sexual energy of so many people pulsing through her. Her skin was perfect. There was physically nothing that could ruin her radiant beauty as her face refined from all her student’s energy. She turned her gaze towards a lone student wandering in the halls. An erection was tenting his pants instantly. Just seconds later and he’d reached climax, all while fixating on her face alone! Nevermind the huge lactating watermelons ripping her coat to shreds or her insane man killing thighs. Chloe was all but a sexual goddess! 

Now her lower half felt the pure bliss of all that mental energy, all the wonders of the waste product her sapping had spawned in her system. A fart twice as powerful as the one she’d gassed the school with using all her might earlier in the day exploded out of her. The window of the school shatter from the fart gas blasting out of the school. 

Accompanying her methane windstorm came Chloe’s largest shit yet. A beast of several hundred pounds of girl poo came thundering out of her asshole and smashing against the building’s concrete! Chloe parked herself on the ground to bend forward, lean on her knees, and really feel the sheer wonder of all that waste thrashing out of her. It was amazing! The purest joy she’d ever known, even with more knowledge than the sum of all humanity backed into her head! She grunted and groaned in pure delight. It was all so magical…

Yet… still Chloe could feel her dump would eventually end. She knew eventually this heaven of her anus spilling obscene logs everywhere she pleased would fade away. It was a sad thought… Why let it reach that point? She was so full already from this fresh wave of energy, but there was so, so much more left for her out there. She could feel everyone in the school. She could feel all those thoughts pouring out the minds of the uncorrupted. Surely that power was better used with her. Surely she’d put it to its best possible use in her new state as a demigod.

Chloe committed the deed. She pushed herself to her limit and sapped the remaining hundred or so students in school. Boundless power rocked her body, sending her into those same screams of pain and delight from sampling a fraction of that power earlier. Thunder crackled out of her forehead, light poured out of her eyes and mouth. Her psychic might had grown immeasurable. Her mind raced and raced as she ascended closer and closer to being above humanity itself…

Again, Chloe couldn’t handle it. All the happiness, all the amazing bliss… she blacked out as every secret in the universe seemed to flash before her eyes.

\--------

Chloe awoke 

The school had been demolished, the building unable to handle the insane volume of shit Chloe was still creating. The air was thick with a dirty haze, her own flatulence. Every inhabitant of the school, every braindead bimbo that use to be a student, stood obediently waiting on directions. Chloe could feel them. Them, and the mental happenings of the rest of the city panicking at the sudden natural disaster she’d caused. She could pinpoint everyone around her from miles away. Hundreds of thousands of minds were within her clutches, ready to be drained.

This was a good place to start. 

Chloe completed herself. She raised into the air and another blasting of thunder rang out from her body in every which direction. This would likely be her last use of this power ever. Everyone would be hers. The earth would be her paradise. Existence itself would be hers.


	3. Chloe's God Queen Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Valentine’s life as a mere mortal woman is now a distant memory. Her psychic powers are boundless, her authority over matter itself absolute. All of earth and is now her toy to use and abuse as her mind and libido see fit. Just how long can her legion on earth keep her entertained before she decides to really test her abilities?

Chloe could sense it the moment it happened. There was no mistaking that tug, the sensation of every atom of her body being transmitted across a boundless distance towards some unknown lab. She’d been waiting for this, a chance to finally affirm that those strange dreams were very real. At last, she had her chance to confront whatever it was that had changed her life forever.

As she opened her eyes, Chloe was back on the metal bed where all this had started. Yet again, she was bound to the metal wrack, ready for some unknown experimentation. There would be none of that this time. She’d long become immune to such miniscule forces. A simple flex of her arms and the metal binding securing her tore apart like wet paper. Alarms and sensors blared and beeped all around her. She stood away from her constraints, eager to inspect the surrounding area.

No one seemed to be here. At least, at first. 

Chloe’s boundless telepathy soon picked up on that nearly indecipherable train of speech-like mental static from her last encounter here. Before it seemed incomprehensible. Now though, having taken in the mental strength of so, so many others, parsing this information was child’s play. In mere moments, Chloe had a comprehension of this sort of speech. She felt a being present here, two in fact. She could sense their minds before her, but she couldn’t dive into their psyches like she could ever other thing she’d encountered at this point. They were quite unlike any force she’d ever interacted with before. 

These were… these were aliens! There minds and bodies were structured unlike anything back on earth, but these beings were intelligent life all the same!

Yet with all this, Chloe couldn’t see these figures. She could only sense their mental processes and a faint electrical disturbance, perhaps the anomily’s closest equivalent to a body. These were beings far beyond normal human detection or even comprehension. Extraterrestrial beings that exist as nothing but electrical pulses. Chloe could feel them… alarmed. It was difficult to parse this sensation into human emotions, but Chloe reasoned enough carried over. Apparently they expected Chloe to be as easy to fiddle with as she had been her previous visits.

Soon among those sensations of surprise, Chloe sensed a very different impulse, one akin to the one she’d just barely managed to make out from her previous visit. It seemed to be directed at her specifically.

“Can you understand us?” the invisible figure asked. 

Chloe could. The difficult matter now was how to reply. Perhaps letting her mind fire out an electrical joly like their language would suffice?. Her mind pulsed and dispelled an electric disturbance to answer in their language. 

“Yes.” Chloe answered “I can sense you as well”.

Chloe could feel that sensation of alarm rise with her answer. The beings seemed afraid.

Chloe grew more ambitious with the use of this strange new language. She posed a question back to the invisible duo in their electrical language. “What have you done to me? Why am I like this?”

The sense of dread from the beings intensified. They paused for a moment. “We cannot reveal this”.

Try as these ascended beings might to conceal their intended purpose, just Chloe’s asking of her question was enough to give her her answer. Her prompt spurred enough activity for Chloe’s psychic might to peer into the immediate thoughts of the strange beings more clearly. She dug into their psyches, not quite as effortlessly as she might for any of her femboy bimbo legion back on earth, but enough to serve her purpose. Their secrets would have no asylum.

In an instant, Chloe learned so much about this strange alien race. A condensed history of their existence, from their first recorded existence to their long path to total transcendence of matter and rising to this outstanding height, all flashed before her eyes. They reconned themselves as demigods, rightfully so given what they’d done to her world from their interactions alone. They were capable of molding the universe to their liking, and did so with little thought for the lesser world of solid matter they’d left behind.

As for Chloe’s purpose, It seemed the metaphysical beings were curious to see what life among other civilizations might be like. Not only what it was like, but what it might look like folding in on itself from a small drop of their technology. They were like children torturing an ant colony, and Chloe was their magnifying glass.

Chloe learned how all this had become possible, how her sudden psychic abilities and dominion over matter itself had come from. Installed inside her head was the Matter-Electrical Shift System core, as they called it. With the power of this mysterious civilization’s science, this device could effortlessly violate the traditional laws of physics. Matter could be created and destroyed. Light could become solid. Electricity could become tangible… All the MESS core needed was a vessel. They needed a sentient physical being to control the device and test its limits. That’s where Chloe came in.

Now with her mind reading powers, she saw their plans for her. She’d been left to amble about and try the device at her own leisure. The duo had been watching her destruction with curious glee, waiting for the right time to pluck her one last time out of her home for one final modification. They had plans to overpower her. They reasoned she’d still be a weak, feeble creature. And this session, this final, fateful session, they planned on one final little installation to paralyze her mind and leave it a hollow shell. She’d be an interface for these being to interact and do as they will with her body, moving on to cause even more destruction first hand. They planned on using her like a puppet.

How cute. Unfortunately for them, from the sign of things, their MESS core seemed far more powerful than they ever intended. Chloe had no intention on surrendering her body and mind for otherworldly creeps. She was going to cause all that destruction on earth first hand, and savor every damn moment of it. 

“Are you aware I can sense your thoughts?” An angered Chloe asked. 

The creatures seemed to… well, it was hard to decipher the exact response, but it seemed akin to a human wince. They came to realize Chloe was far more powerful than they’d ever expected.

“You wanted to control me.” Chloe stated. “You intended to take my life and use me so you could tamper with my civilization first hand.”

The strange transcended creatures grew more nervous. She could feel one floating towards one of the large medical displays. As the being interacted with some unfamiliar interface, a bar on the machine rose. Suddenly, Chloe’s clear insight into the minds of these beings was broken. For the first time since her ascension had started after being assaulted, she couldn’t hear the thoughts of any beings around her. 

Their device seemed to be some sort of inhibiting machine; some sort of doodad jamming the way her MESS Core absorbed thought. Suddenly, she could only just barely detect the beings at all. As the bar towered higher and higher, even the wispy forms of the metaphysical creatures seemed to grow hard to detect.

What a devious machine. How convenient to be able to instantly mask your existence to the terrifying physical being in front of you with the flick of a switch! The machine seemed to useful. It also seemed so very, very fragile. 

Chloe gave the device a devastating kick. In the blink of an eye, her heeled foot had gone from reared and ready behind her to cutting the steel before her in half. The beings suddenly became clearly perceivable again. Their emotions too. Complete and utter terror was pulsing through both of them.

Only with the machine shattered did Chloe truly realize how much the device was stuffing out her abilities. It hadn’t even occurred to her she hadn’t been defecating this entire time. With the machine gone, her anus quaked and she dirtied the floor of the strange spacecraft with a gargantuan heap of shit from galaxies away. Perfect. Chloe reasoned she’d be hard pressed to ever find a better use for her MESS Core than generating virtually unlimited quantities of waste whenever she wanted.

The beings before her were far more easy to envision with the full extent of Chloe’s psychic powers restored They still had no physical form, but her perception of the electric fields around her allowed her to effectively feel them move. 

In fact, Chloe seemed to have such a precise gauge on where they were, she could feel familiar, beloved sensations surging back to attention. Chloe felt that cherished muscle memory of hers, her power to absorb mental energy, returning. She could use her power to drain minds just as she’d done for her cute femboy bimbos back on earth on these terrible otherworld creatures.

Chloe’s mind honed in on the being’s pseudo consciousness, ready to sap them of their power just as she’d done countless times on earth. But… should she? Given these beings seemed to be nothing more than thought-like electrical disturbances, she might cause serious harm to them in the process. Perhaps, even absorbing them completely…

Chloe contemplated mercy. Yet, considering the intentions of these foul, heartless creatures, that was just a quick passing consideration.

Extravagant sparks of lightning bolted from Chloe’s head in the direction of the ethereal beings. In a span of seconds, their entire beings were absorbed into nothing but a huge burst of energy, right into Chloe’s boundless mind.

Absorbing these beings felt as if she’d just taken in the power of countless human minds. Just these two beings felt as if she’d absorbed enough power from sapping several hundred thousand humans back home. Her genius grew toweringly immense, passing its old limits in seconds. Any wandering riddles about the universe left in her head seemed like child’s play. Blinding white light shined from her eyes, her body only barely able to contain the largest surge of raw power Chloe had stomached yet.

Chloe’s asshole flaired back to life. Her anus flexed to it’s max circumference in a mere picosecond and let loose a gale of farts so intensely destructive, it cleanly punctured through the alien spacecraft. The vehicle failed to decompress at first. Chloe’s omega fart as a result of taking in such huge power was expelling fumes at a rate faster than gaseous matter was leaving the ship. Chloe could simply squat, arch her back, and let her foul fumes burst into the blackness of space.

Oh, but the transition from expelling gaseous to solid waste did allow the normal course of decompression to occur as her rapid fire coiling shit logs fired out of her into the vast blackness below. Chloe too was swept out of the ship by the force, leaving her to idle in the expansive emptiness among the stars while the alien ship crumpled to scrap. Of course, any normal human would have had their lungs pop and freeze to death in seconds out here. Chloe was obviously anything but normal after growing so hyper intelligent and with a dominion over matter so compressive. She stood in the void unphased, shit cut as thick as her thigh thundering out behind her. 

That was it then. Chloe had her final answers. Extraterrestrial life was real and she’d grown far more powerful than it could handle. It seemed so wild and unfathomable at first, even with her mind reaching such dizzying heights. Really though, was it that much a surprise? Just perhaps a month ago, Chloe would have never fathomed anything this amazing would happen in her life. To think she’d gone from school teacher to demi god in such a short span of time… 

Chloe paused. She floated steady in the extravagant void of space, reflecting on all that had happened and what to even do next.

After a handful of minutes had elapsed, Chloe found she wasn’t merely floating anymore. Her feet were touching something. The way her massive shit was curling out of her, it’d been wrapping back in on itself to create a mass large enough for her to stand on. It seemed no matter how high she went, how much she ascended towards even more ludicrous heights, the simple earthly pleasure of squatting, grunting, and pushing out as much waste as her body could muster never seemed to lose its charm. Already this minute’s long hyper shit was stirring her to arousal. She’d need to let her servants attend to her soon.

It was time to go back home. Just gazing among the distant stars gave Chloe a rough idea of where she must be in the galaxy. She could sense the faintest trace of the electrical impulses caused by thought. Earth. In little time, Chloe new where exactly home was. Oh, but how to get there?

Chloe focused. She contemplated what all this new power from absorbing those alien beings could allow her to do. Then, it hit her. Chloe had no need for the teleporter that had ripped her far across space and time The very physics of the universe were her bitch with this newly inherited strength from these strange beings. 

Chloe blinked. Time and space folded in on themselves as she instantly teleported back to earth. The vast expanse of space was gone. She was back in her own bed, ready to resume her much earned sleep. 

\--------

 

Chloe stirred back to life some hours later, basking in the bed of one her many temples scattered across her world. Having transcended the need for effectively anything routed in humanity, sleep was an obvious non-requirement. Ah, but what fun would her life be if she didn’t route her actions in all those old mortal activities she use to partake in? Besides, sleep was so much more fun with her boundless psychic abilities. Given that thought itself was nothing but a bunch of electric impulses and her total dominion on every human mind on earth as her femboy bimbo slave, fiddling with dreams was as simple as writing. How could she not entertain he loyal devoted by gifting them fantasies about serving her and acting as stupid and simple as their big breasted hearts desired? They were all so cute waking up to the day from an overwhelming nocturnal emission.

At this point though, reality was quickly becoming as bizarre as her dreams. Turning on her other side, Chloe could see just what mischief her body gotten up to during her sleep. The idle space of the enormous room as large as a convention center Chloe’s rear had faced in her sleep had been filled to capacity. Monstrously thick turds as thick as an ordinary human’s waist were stacked as tall as the ceiling in one titanic mega pile. Chloe was thankful she didn’t toss or turn in her sleep. She quite enjoyed the warmth of her blankets with her gigantic ruined anus hanging off of the bed. It would have been a shame if she involuntarily rolled onto her back and woke up pinned against the ceiling by her own shit again. 

Chloe’s asshole awoke to take on her morning matters. One final eruption of thigh-thick shit logs blasted out of her anus at lethal speeds into the extravagant room-filling pile behind her. Not long after, a sonic boom of a fart ripped out of her, filling the air with torrents and torrents of her thick ass fumes. The doors to her private quarters blasted open. The boundless burst of girl gas filled the entire private premise in just seconds. Though, it was hardly a startling event for the legion of sissy bimbo maid boys around the area. Not only was this a morningly occurrence, but the fresh blasting of Chloe’s farts wasn’t much different at all from the atmosphere outside.

Chloe looked behind her. Her immense shitpile had a crater in its center as the rest of her fresh waste stuffed every corner of that side of the room. Lovely work. Now, to start the morning.

Chloe arose from bed. Her telepathy swung her blanket away and raised her body out of her mattress, floating mere inches above the ground. Walking and any real physical motions were no longer needed with her current mental might. Any task was effortless with her boundless psyche. She floated towards her private bathroom, ready to inspect her body for the day.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. In mere seconds, her cock went from flaccid to fully erect to dousing everything in front of it in a sudden, violent orgasm. She seemed to look as good as ever; not even her godly body could resist the temptation to instantly lose herself from her beauty. Her flawless features looked as awe inspiring and perfect as possible, the peak of human beauty, just as they always did. Even with her boundless mental capacity, it was a bit difficulty finding the words to describe her face, her hair, her figure, her legs, without simply being yanked out of it all by her body violently climaxing. Her looks was peerless beauty, hacking into human sexuality itself to instantaneously power an orgasm. To stare at her was to stare at the face of beauty, the face of god herself.

Past her perfect skin, her godly face, her peerless form, other aspects of her body radiated her sheer brilliance. Chloe's eyes were blinding lights. Pure, brilliant, boundless quantities of shining sacred light shined from her eye sockets constantly. Chloe had absorbed so much energy, channelled so much mental might and power into her super genius brain, it couldn’t help but leak out her eyes at all times. It was impossible to see her pupils past the blaring brilliance constantly emitting from her gaze. Only from feeling her glare lock on to one’s person could anyone detect she way paying them any attention. 

As she’d swelled full of power, her body too had swelled its proportions. Chloe was properly amazon sized, towering over her doting femboy bimbo servants at twice their height. 10 feet in height was her typical stature, though her body was as freely manipulatable as every single aspect of the world around her. She could be 10 atoms or 10 stories tall if she truly tried, she simply preferred this monstrous, but still very human height. It was perfect for interacting with her subjects in a fashion akin to a goddess, while not overwhelming them completely. Perhaps that day where she overwhelmed them all in pursuit of some divine height would happen one day, but for now, she preferred toying with all these mortals

Throughout her endeavors absorbing the intelligence of humanity itself, the simple earthly pleasures of fucking and shitting never seemed to grow any less wonderful to indulge in. Chloe’s sexual assets were crafted just as she desired, optimized to inspire nothing but pure awe and arousal in all those who saw her. Her tits were titanic; giant, heaving, sloshing watermelons of flesh tipped with areolas like dinner plates. Her nipples jutted out a full three inches, each with worn ends that looked more akin to an anus than anything that lactated. Her full, bouncy, irresistable ass cheeks wobbled and clapped at the slightest of movements she made. While she had no need to walk now with her powers of levitation, intentionally walking just to make her nearby servants climax from the sound alone was delightful fun. As easy and efficient as levitation might be, nothing quite matched the sheer style and elegance of her voluptuous ass and perfect thighs showing the pure unbridled beauty of human locomotion.with her sacred legs.

Chloe had not only mastered the female form, she’d conquered and perfected male sexuality as well. She was the proud owner of a heaving, throbbing, spurting beast satiated between her legs, still ejaculating all over the floor from Chloe’s reflection. Chloe’s cock was immaculate. The titanic rod stretched from her crotch to her chin, proportioned perfectly with her enormous frame. The huge, iron hard protrusion teaming with life was as thick as one of her thighs. Powering the beast sat two gargantuan nuts more than the size of her head, pumping never ending torrents of steaming hot sperm. Chloe was never not ejaculating. The bliss of climax never truly left her. Either her titanic cock was leaking a steady stream of jizz from her gaping urethra or she was experiencing a proper climax that had her deluging gallons of spunk. It wasn’t uncommon for her sissy bimbos to attempt to take as much as they could inside them, even if it looked to be physically impossible. Thankfully, from Chloe’s powers, the physically impossible was regularly achieved. A cock crown the circumference of a sissy’s head in their ass was not an uncommon sight.

Last but not least of the many unbelievable physical features adorning Chloe’s body was seated between her fat ass cheeks: her huge, well worn, weighty asshole. Her most darling orifice of all, her anus served as a direct portal between raw energy and matter. Whatever thoughts or electric impulses her MESS core absorbed, countless vast quantities would surge out of her colon and into the universe. Only minutes of the day at this point were spent with the orifice shut. A near neverending cacophony of shitting and farting ripped out of her anus more often than not. Only these rare moments where she purposefully let the monster shut did it stop voiding countless quantities of matter from seemingly nowhere. Honestly, Chloe had no need to expel this sort of energy this way. She could very well transport energy of any form anywhere in the galaxy with her honed powers of teleportation. Chloe just liked it this way. She adored shitting and farting whenever she wished, as much as she could ever want. 

Chloe had given up on traditional clothes. Concealing her body’s astounding beauty behind some horrid piece of cloth seemed like outright sacrilege. Her loyal servants deserved to gaze upon the body of god in all its wonder. Just a few accessories rounded out her look. Chloe’s hand darted to her scalp and the first of her few items donned her body.

A glowing, golden tiara materialized on her head, forged from solid light. It was a symbolic treasure for her, a trophy to show something as fantastic and intangible as light itself could be molded and shaped as she pleased with her outrageous powers. If anything, it showed just how superior she was to such insignificant powers as the universe’s governing physics. As brilliant as concentrated light looked, it still wasn’t half as intense as the sheer brilliance emanating from Chloe’s pupil devoid eyes. 

A hair band also forged from frozen photons wrapped her hair in the typical hair band she’d worn her entire adult life, even as she’d ascended to the heights of eternity. One final accessory rounded out her face, one she took enough care to manually pick up from the mirror’s accompanying stand and physically put on her face. Chloe’s ordinary glasses rose to her face. Chloe felt sentimental about the accessory. It was the perfect reminder of just how imperfect she use to be, how ludicrously far she’d come, and what a dull existence she’d completely quashed. Not to mention, she felt it still fit perfectly well among her luxuriously beautiful features. How dazzling the constant shine from her eyes looked enhanced by the glass filter.

Chloe’s gaze tilted down. She shifted her body to the side, taking her insane breasts and mountainous cock out of her vision. Her naked feet were enough to inspire an instant foot fetish in one of her devotees, but she disliked the look of her bare soles. Chloe’s finger outstretched. The air around her feet instantaneously solidified and shifted its shape and composition into shining, spotless vantablack heels. Perfect. Nothing beat the firm, hard, bouncing prod of a darling click against the ground from walking in heels. To think at one point these had been such a nuisance for people to wear. Imbedding balance while wearing heels into human instinct was one of her best decisions upon sissy bimbofying everyone Chloe had made. Chloe was so amused by this particular pair of heels, she felt as though she should teleport instantly to her throne today. No, today she felt like she should walk. Walk among her paradise and partake in all the sights and scenes she’d willed into existence. 

Chloe turned aboutface. Her mirror had done a wonderful job, she had no more use for it. 

In a split second, projectie shit came surging out of her anus, smashing the extravagant mirror and burying it under another one of her immense shit piles. Chloe could sense the destruction behind her. She grew mischievous. She bore down and her expulsion of waste tripled in an instant. The walls creaked, the ceiling cracked, all from the force of her huge shit slamming against solid stone! The whole building began to rock and shake as its infrastructure rapidly began to fail under the sheer force of Chloe’s dump. Chloe smiled. She continued on and on, flooding the room with more and more and waste. Her whole private temple began to rumble. With one final huge fart to send the structure vibrating, the monument collapsed with Chloe still inside it. 

Of course, Chloe was invincible. Huge marble slabs breaking and descending on her head felt as light as a sheet of paper tapping her. The tons of rubble from the palace collapse weren’t even a minor nuisance. As the building fully decayed, Chloe simply lifted herself out of it through her levitation and continued with her day.

 

\--------

 

Chloe had shattered another one of her temples. Who could blame her? Their brilliant architecture and lavish, awe inspiring decoration were so effortless for her to destroy. For as wonderful as it all was, nothing got across true devotion to Chloe than having a temple buried within the confines of her inhuman shit. Not to mention, they were terribly easy to rebuild. Just an infinitesimal amount of effort, almost as subconscious as breathing in her mind, and the pile of rubble behind her could roar back to life, perfectly reassembled into its once stellar form. 

This temple wasn’t some lone acropolis built away from all the adoring eyes of her countless devotees. Like a church out of place, this outpost was nestled in the heart of a city. It was a new social epicenter now that Chloe had drained the entirety of humanity dry of their brain power. It became immediately apparent she’d destroyed her temple just as a fresh wave of bimbo femboy sluts were ready to use it.

“M-ms. Chloe! Oh my gosh, it’s Chloe! Goddess Chloe!” a voice rang out.

A small crowd of onlookers had even gathered to watch the collapsing temple. They all seem so very fascinated by the collapse of the huge structure. Chloe grinned. It was hard to not think of her hoard of admirers as positively adorable. Hair adorned in dual pigtails, pony tails, or free flowing, eyes bright with excitement, tits and ass bound by the tiniest rags of t-shirts and short shorts still left available… How could Chloe possibly resist not teasing them?

Chloe looked their way. The crowd instantly recoiled. It wasn’t of embarrassment or shame from watching their goddess against their will, it was the sheer, unadulterated brilliance simply being stared at by a goddess brought. Every single one of the femboy bimbos’ panties were ruined in their front, tiny cocklettes spurting so much impotent seed at once, it was almost as if they didn’t have infertile little nubs left for cocks. A large number found they couldn’t keep the back of their panties clean either. That darling stare lead to clenched teeth, grunting lips, and wide spread assholes as coiling logs of fresh femboy shit came careening out of their colons into their pretty pink panties. A few others had any number of sudden events spring to life across their body. Sudden lactation, hair growth, breast and ass growth, uncontrollable wetting… All this was still normal from looking at Chloe directly, of course. The human body simply wasn’t built to handle something this majestic. If a femboy wasn’t loading his panties voluntarily in the presence of his goddess, he was forcibly taking the fattest shit of his life from Chloe’s divine will.

It was hard to imagine any of these sorts running a civilization with their drastically reduced IQs. And they couldn’t. If they were left to their own demises, surely they wouldn’t be able to survive in the skeleton of the modern world. Ah, but Chloe felt her legion of femboy bimbos were far too cute to ever let them meet such a nasty fate. Femboys lived lives akin to the ones her earliest servants like Emma and Megan had lived in her apartment after she’s sapped them dry. All the little inconveniences in life like food, shelter, and warmth were taken care of them, all thanks to a tiny, tiny fraction of Chloe’s power.

With her populous happy, Chloe next turned her attention to a much larger object vying for attention. The morning sun was cresting over the horizon, illuminating her world with its dazzling rays! The nightly thick fogs of clover gas that covered the earth’s surface started to dissipate away. In its place left a yellow-green bright sky for all to see!

How bold of it to try and undo Chloe’s work. No matter. She’d simply choke the atmosphere with a fresh release.

Chloe stepped forward a tad, getting her onlooking horde of orgasming femboys out of her firing range. She took the effort to trot forward, body wobbling in a hypnotic catwalk whose wiggling assets gave the climaxing onlookers a second wind to their peaks. Their gorgeous goddess was walking forward with authority, ready to put such an insolent force as the sun in its place. 

Chloe went about face, aiming her bottom at the expansive field set aside in front of her temple as a small devotion to her. Chloe’s feet spread. Her back arched. Her knees bent. Her smile widened. Oh, for how fun casually releasing solid and gaseous waste everywhere was, nothing ever felt quite as mesmerizingly wonderful as putting actual effort into this.

PRRRrrrRRRFFFRRRrrrrtttTTTTT~!!

In an instant, a massive boom of a fart slammed out of Chloe into the surrounding air! So much gaseous matter was being generated, so much was being forced out in such dizzying quantities into the atmosphere, an outright shockwave rocked the skies! People toppled over. Surrounding windows broke. Just the displacement of the air around Chloe was enough to render destruction all around her! The only noise worse than the outright sonic boom exploding out of her was the ear splitting, deafening noise of her anal lips roaring with all their might!

All this spectacle wasn’t even taking the actual fart glasses themselves into account. It looked as if a demolition crew had just leveled a building, as if the explosion had just happened and massive plumes of debris were climbing into the air in giant smoke clouds That is, except the smoke clouds were chartreuse green and rocketting out of an amazon-sized woman’s asshole with the same force that came from tons of concrete collapsing in itself. Unlike a building exploding, this huge burst of smoke didn’t swell up from the 20 seconds or so of explosive demolition and then go drifting into the atmosphere. No, it kept going and going, until that building high smoke plume was tainting cumulonimbus clouds and growing wide enough to encompass horizontal vanishing points. And still it grew, steadily encompassing every direction...

In a mere minute, the bright light of the sun had been swallowed by the dark clouds of Chloe’s flatulence overcasting the atmosphere. The whole city was encased in a thick clover tinted fog. The clouds far above looked like an overcast. No direct sunlight permeated to the ground without filtering through Chloe’s enormous waft. Chloe had remodeled the skies to her liking again. Now, the most bright light able to pierce through her fart fog was the shining blasting of pure white radiating out of her eyes. Day by day, the bright blue skies took on her bright green tint. The only question left to ponder was when she’d eventually stop her coy fighting with the sun and drown earth out in a permanent fart overcast. 

Chloe sighed, satisfied with her work. Nothing beat her first proper use of her ass in the morning. Nothing felt as good as affirming her absolute dominance over her home like molding it so easily with her own body. 

Chloe checked behind her back to see how the flat expanse of field had taken her titanic fart. The field was gone. In its place sat a massive crater, as if a giant meteorite had smashed against the earth while Chloe wasn’t looking. It did look at tad off in the middle of a city, but then again so did her ancient looking temple. Surely the population would adapt. Perhaps they’d even use it as a site for worship. It’d be hard to mistake the smoldering crater smelling so strongly of ass as anything but the work of their goddess. 

Of course, Chloe had preferences when it came to important matters like delighting in the sheer bliss of expelling waste. Gassing her planet felt good, but nothing quite beat the delight of ravaging everything with her never ending bowel movements. So little destruction had been caused so far from the torrential mudslide escaping her colon. She had to make up for lost time. 

Another firm push and turds cut as thick as her waistline thrust out of Chloe into the empty hole below. The rate at which it escaped out of her was absolutely mind boggling; huge logs of shit firing out at well over 100 feet per second! The impact of the huge masses raining down was enough to send a second wave of citywide peril as tremors rocked the ground. Earthquakes from bowel movements where Chloe actively pushed weren’t uncommon, of course. They were expected.

Chloe straightened herself out a little. With her bowel movement instigated, there was no reason to sit in that squatting position while she dumped apocalyptic amounts of ass in this sprawling city. No, she could do all manners of activities as literal tons of girl shit cascaded out of her. It was effortless She walked back towards the small ensemble of onlookers from earlier, walking as if she didn’t have a huge snake of shit slamming out of her backside.

It wasn’t terribly difficult to guess what Chloe was about to do to the small crowd of onlookers. The devious smile and the huge coiling ropes of shit logs the length of their shoulders smashing into everything should have made that evident. They should have been able to realize it was time to get out of the way before the other end of Chloe’s ass was pointed in their direction. Two problems: Having Chloe’s face stare your way was like a stunning sun beam paralyzing you in place. Not to mention, being buried in Chloe’s waste seemed like the most desirable thing imaginable, not the least.

Chloe stood still for a moment, posing for the small band of femboy bimbos as yet again their bodies lost control in a fresh wave of orgasmic bliss. She watched them for a while, letting them know just what was about to happen to them as the pile of waste behind her grew larger and larger still. For just a brief moment, Chloe clenched her cheeks shut just a tad. The roaring might behind her trickled to something maybe half size thundering out of her. Her stomach started to grow taut, visibly bulging as the ceaseless hoard of matter packed itself tight in that seemingly physically impossible stomach. Finally, finally as her heavy gut swayed and jiggled with the gargantuan mass ready to let loose inside her, she turned around. Then...

“HoooOOOH~!” Chloe roared in delight as it all finally erupted out of her! Huge turds, cut larger than any of her loyal sissy femboy subjects had ever seen, launched into the air and crashed back down on them! Before they could ever react to the breakneck shit slamming against their chest, they were already knocked off their feet. Before they could try and wail in delight at the pure joy of being used as a toilet by their goddess, the coiling hyper ropes had already smothered them completely. There was no pause, there was no time to even breath. There was only Chloe’s satisfied voice and the clamorous sputter of her glamorous asshole as hundreds of pounds of shit rained down on the poor ensemble. 

By all means, they should have been crushed to death beneath the sheer weight of Chloe’s astronomic shit. Yet, Chloe wouldn’t have any of it. Just like the first femboy she’d ever buried beneath a hyper shit, she’d bestowed the rest of the population with immortality and invincibility. Why kill a perfectly good sissy bimbo slut when they’re just as much fun to embarass, tease, and inconvenience? Having a sissy unearth himself from under her massive pile of muck after an hour of effort, then throwing them back to square one with another hyper dump was far much fun than letting them perish.

Chloe’s stomach bulge steadily deflated back to her normal size. The build up from that moment of clenching her bottom shut had finally been dealt with, leaving behind a two story high pile of girl shit in its wake. Now, her bowel output was back to normal... normal meaning turds cut as thick as her thigh with absolutely no end in sight. 

Perhaps this was enough destruction for now. She’d already dirtied a city epicenter with her enormous dump. She did pine for her seat at her proper home, her mighty throne atop her mountain acropolis. Normally she’d simply fly there with her breakneck speed. Now after last night’s encounter, she had the extra option of teleportation. Oh, but honestly? Why rush things. Sitting before her was a large city packed to the brim with her devoted. What better way to show her bimbos how much their stupid pants-filling, premature-popping, simplicity-filled lives meant to her by shitting all over their city?

Chloe started to walk the long expanse back to her home. It was a long journey, to be sure. She’d certainly turn to levitation and teleportation as alternative means of locomotion once she tired flaunting her power, but for now, a simple walk showing off her extravagant features was more than enough. These sissy femboys she’d sapped deserved to see true beauty. These bimbos deserved to see the perfect woman defecating enough to completely flood their streets.

What a beautiful little city. How lovely it looked to have all the architecture of the world before her takeover painted against her dark green skies. If she wished, she could extend a single smidgen of these powers and restructure these buildings into a lavish temple built in her image, but she liked the mementos. Plus… they made awfully fun backdrops for other activities. Why pathe a new road when she could fill the old with with a four foot deep shit landslide? Not only did it feel great taking revenge on the whole world, but all the dumbfound femboy bimbos seemed to love it. That, or they looked awfully cute getting swept away by the deluge of filth.

The huge volume of waste Chloe released left utter devastation in its path. Any building bordering the road had its ground floor flooded and smashed by her endless poo. Huge skyscrapers crumpled and toppled from their bases being displaced and caused countless other buildings to fall with them. Any femboys in front of Chloe were fated to be stunned by her radiant beauty until the woman passed by them and her excrement swept them away. It was all together just a lovely walk back home.

 

\--------

 

After a long walk and a brisk float, Chloe had left the far off distant city and returned back to her eldest stomping grounds. She was right where it all started, right where she first sapped her first assailant in that wretched school and awoken her inner powers. Where her darling little Morrigan Jyneith High once sat, a towering mountain now loomed. The dizzying peak was a geological feature of Chloe’s own creation, erected to be the sight of her personal abode. The cliff even pierced past the world’s ever present fart overcast, leaving nothing but the bright green skies above. It was one of very few structures permitted to stand high enough to pierce past Chloe’s fart overcast, providing one of the final bastions on earth for the sun’s uninterrupted rays.

As the seat of Chloe’s power, the environment was far from a typical mountain range. No, the expansive peak was all manner of strange. The strange odor gave hint to the mountain’s true composure. Only a thin layer of earth disguised Chloe’s golden god queen throne as having the same function as a porcelain one. The towering olympus of a mountain was a heap of her own barely disguised shit.

Stranger still as to what was inside the mountain was the huge objects floating near it. Chunks of earth levitated freely around the mass, powered by indetectable small amounts of Chloe’s vast power. It was the only way to ascend the daunting everest for anyone mortal. The floating islands rose and sunk as the perfect transportation to suit any devoted sissy bimbo bitch brave enough to praise their goddess directly. 

Chloe took a rare break in her near constant hyper shitting. It seemed appropriate to save her next colossal surge of shit for the activities at the peak of her home. With her asshole clenched shut, she ascended up the breathtaking mountainscape in a speed hover. Her endless defecation did resume for a small moment in time, but nothing more. Chloe couldn’t resist giving a special greeting to a small gaggle of femboys ascending towards her seat of power on one of the floating islands.

There it was. The crumbling bricks of the school she use to call her workplace stood degrading away at the edges of the flat top. In the center of the remains stood a dazzling golden parthenon, adorned with a sterling marble throne in its center. This was it. Chloe’s mighty seat of power.

A femboy stood outside the domain, seemingly standing guard, but with no weapon to him. The look about him made him see just slightly more intelligent than the rest of the stupid bimbo gaggle, as if he were to be given a job, he’d be able to comprehend what was asked of him. Unlike virtually every human on the planet, he was adorned without a fat, milky pair of tits ready to offer his goddess paizuri in a split second. It was a final memento, one lasting sweet bit of revenge from a time long ago before Chloe’s rise where he once outclassed his goddess’s chest.

He immediately took to greeting her, ignoring the climax in his panties and his bulging backside as best he could. “Welcome home, Ms. Chloe.” 

“Good afternoon, Megan” Chloe greeted. “Could you all feel how much fun I was having from up here?”

 

“We certainly could Ma’am.” Megan responded. “Your bowel movements are as easy to feel though the ground as ever. We could also clearly see the mushroom cloud of your morning fart from here. It seemed to stretch far outside the boundaries of the sky.itself.”

“Wonderful. I take it the others present are ready for worship?” Chloe asked.

“Just as always, ma’am” Megan replied, shit leaking out of his poor overflowing panties as his goddess departed.

Dozens of femboy sissy servants hurried themselves for her arrival, quickly taking to humping each other and pooping themselves as tribute to Chloe. Chloe gently hovered towards her royal throne, illuminating the shady interior bright with the boundless light shining out of her eyes. The harem of sissy bimbo femboys grew more primal and passionate with their lewd displays as their goddess neared, her boundless beauty inspiring untold sexual stamina. Slowly she traveled towards her favorite seat, that sterling marble throne at the center of her golden temple. What a lavish seat, adorned with such luxurious silk and a telltale hole placed in the center. Chloe finally was within its range. She turned about and planted her wobbling cheeks almost to bursting with the need to go down on her perfect throne.

Chloe gave a smile. What felt like an earthquake began to shake the building. None of the veteran sissy bimbo sluts flinched from the sudden tremur; it was an all too familiar an occurrence. Chloe had let go yet again, letting her asshole spread wide and the sheer delight of eternally shitting wrap her in a divine warmth. The sound of her anus ruthlessly, recklessly ripping away was audible, but muffled heavily. Most of it was vibrating the very earth rather than blasting through the air. 

Here Chloe had the ultimate toilet. The hole in the throne stretched absolutely as deep as possible, connecting this extravagant mountain with the molten core of the earth itself. The unimaginable vast amounts of searing hot liquid rock packed under the most intense pressures possible was a joke compared to the thunderous eternal shits Chloe slammed into those abyssal depths. There wouldn’t be much time left with a molten core to the earth. Chloe would likely extinguish it completely in the span of a month at her current rate. She could take alternate avenues of disposing of her waste now, but where was the fun in that? Fertilizing the entire planet first sounded much better.

The look on Chloe’s face showed just how totally enthralling it felt to pass her never ending quantity of shit into the depths below. Eyes half closed, body relaxed, dick growing to a full erection… It was difficult for the femboy bimbo legion to resist. Steadily the bravest of the group approached her, offering their bodies to please their mistress god queen. 

It was a daunting task to be sure. Being within a few yards of Chloe was enough to cause sudden ejaculation and violent bowel movements. But being within a few feet? Touching Chloe with a naked tongue? It was like approaching radioactive waste. Every single system in the body screaming to stop, the unquenchable need from the libido the soul driving force forward. Chloe’s powers to effortlessly reshape matter were too obscenely powerful for an ordinary human to handle. The human body was like clay directly touching her. Random, sudden, violent changes were the regular, all in the name of a love for Chloe. 

Chloe looked down to see just who was attending to her today. She vaguely recognized these faces; they were likely old students or colleagues from her old school. Their bodies were changing as their lips kissed her gigantic nuts, as their hands rubbed up and down her immense shaft. One’s hair color changed, soon after growing even larger bimbo titties, then a second pair right below the first. One found their tongue growing to huge lengths, combing up and down the base of Chloe’s shaft with the huge writing red tentacle. One brave enough to stroke her bulging urethra with their bare hands found their little sissy clitty folding in on itself and turning into a fully functional vagina. With just a taste of the dewing hyper potent spunk leaking from Chloe’s emmaculate rod, their stomach was taut full, rendered pregnant in an instant. 

Another femboy crept up from behind Chloe’s beautiful marvel throne, one that had all sorts of difficulty walking with tits nearly as massive as Chloe, only strapped on his little 5’2” frame. His bowels started voiding themselves again with another huge load he’d likely be passing for the next 12 minutes, right after changing his panties from the last one 5 minutes ago, no less. He hardly even noticed he was painting the front of his panties white from his adorable dicklette spurting. No, he was far too busy dealing with his huge milk-squirting nipples spraying everywhere as a result of being so close to Chloe. Still, despite his body going wild, he summed up the courage to talk to his goddess.

“Ms. Chloe?” he began.

Chloe recognized the face immediately. “What is it, Emma?”

“You wanted to know if there was anything left for your powers to sap on earth, right?” Emma began.

“Oh, did you figure that out yourself? Do share” humored Chloe.

“Well, you’ve turned the whole world into sissy bimbos… and you keep using the world as a big toilet… I don’t think there’s anything left for you to sap here!” Emma explained.

“Very good, Emaa. That’s correct.” Chloe tauntingly replied, patting the femboy sissy bimbo’s head. “I’m afraid I knew that already though; I tend to know most things given the whole ‘unlocking the mysteries of the universe ‘thing.” 

Chloe took pause for a second, nothing but the moans of her devoted and the rumbling of her eternally shitting ass filling the room for a moment. “Still, you do deserve a bit of a reward for being so observant…”

Emma started to panic. “N-no, Ms. Chloe please! Emma doesn’t need any more rewar-RRRRDDDDS~!”

As the first of Chloe’s maid servants and her de facto right hand, Emma frequently found himself on the receiving end of a number of “blessings” as rewards for her efforts. He never complained about the divine gifts he received; he shouldn’t at risk of angering his goddess. That said, they were often agonizing to endure.

Emma grit his teeth and clenched his fists. His maid outfit already stretched to its limits holding the weight of his extravagant breasts strained and finally tore open as his chest once again surged from another sudden, violent expansion. His already enormous overgrown melons burst forth, finally growing on par with the extreme watermelons Chloe herself was sporting. Perhaps all the implications of carrying the weight of backbreaking tits as heavy as his midsection would have got Emma down if it wasn’t for the explosive bliss that came alongside it. Regret could wait. Dealing with the long term implication of titties this big were nothing compared to the bliss of his four inch nipples growing hard as iron and flat out ejaculating milk all over the floor. It was a huge surge of liquid dousing the ground, far more impressive than the little dewing droplets leaking out of his pathetic excuse for a penis sitting between his legs. For how close Emma was to matching Chloe’s insane breast size, most clits were longer than his shrivelled little failure of his former manhood.

His lower half was useful for something though. Infertile as his front bits might be, that big shaking bubble butt was primed and loaded to douse the ground with as much fertile soil as possible. Emma could barely feel it leaving him; he’d lost his continence long ago. It took until he heard just how loudly his butt was unleashing crackling torrents of shit did he finally look behind his back and see how big a mess he was making. Sure, taking titanic dumps was a regular occurance for him but this one seemed to be coming out faster than ever! Not to mention, unlike his previous movements, he wasn’t feeling any less full as all this shit escaped him.

“Ms. Chloeeee!” Emma whined. “Please let Emma stop pooping! It makes my boobies feel s-so good! Emma can’t stoooop~!” 

“Emma, don’t be so rude! Accept my rewards, you’re my second in command! I’m just making your body a little more akin to your goddess.” Chloe taunted. 

Chloe leaned back in her seat, enjoying the relaxing sensation of the four or so femboys worshiping her dick while she listened to the cacophony leaking out of Emma’s ass. “You’re smarter and better than every other person in the world except me. Everyone else is a zero when it comes to how smart they are. And you? You get to be a two! It’s a little short of my infinity to the power of itself to the power of itself to the power of itself to the… Oh, I take it a smart girl like you gets it, right?”

“S-so much… too much p-poopy…” Emma whimpered as his breasts had their third milk-gasm since Chloe’s last divine intervention.

Seeing Emma humiliated and overwhelmed by the wrath of his own body should have been a wonderful sight. It should have been another wonderful afternoon being worshipped by her brain drained bimbo sissies. Yet, something felt wrong. That point Emma made though… as much as she’d opted to ignore that up until now, it was the truth. Chloe had no one more left to sap. She’s taken in so very very much power, but she was still using such small amounts of it. Her life was mostly the same from when she’d sapped 300 people, even though she’d drained over 7 billion. 

Perhaps… perhaps it was time for something more than what humanity offered her. Perhaps it was time to finally test her limits. What power could she unlock if she finally started putting what she had to good use?

Chloe focused. She strained as hard as she could, pushing her bottom to heights she hadn’t tested quite yet. The temple suddenly quaked, the entire earth shaking as shit rocketed out of her at a speed the earth had yet to ever observe for objects so large.

“M-Ms. Chloe!? What are you doing!?” Emma asked. 

Chloe replied through grit teeth, “I’m testing myself Emma. I want to see just how far I can push myself…”

For the first time in a long while, Chloe genuinely lost herself. Sure, releasing countless torrents of waste already had been beyond any pleasure mankind had ever known. But this… it felt still one step above all that! Chloe had long grown accustomed to the loudest signs of her enthralled in pleasure being shut eyes or a gentle sigh leaking out her lips. But this… pushing this hard and letting matter void out of this fast had her cooing, grunting, and moaning just like it was her first exposure to this sort of stimulus. More was better. Bigger was better!

Chloe had another idea.

For a long while, she’d been complacent with her size. It was what she considered her ideal proportions for dominating this world, still recognizably human in scope but so obviously superior with the extra over yard of heigh she carried. Now though, as Chloe steadily got her taste of how truly good it felt to make things bigger and better, she was starting to question that assessment. With her own size being as fluid as everything else in the known universe to her, why not give it a try? At any rate, a large body meant a wider anus and an even larger shit torrent. Chloe gave it a try. Out she pushed away from the stature of an amazon goddess, testing the waters with a new stature akin to a mini giantess. 

It all felt divine thrusting out the largest, fastest dump of her life yet felt twice as good now that her asshole was just a bit bigger, a bit wide from her continued growth. It felt so dizzyingly good! The stimulus her sissy bimbo femboys were giving her was starting to pale in comparison from the raw bliss of forcing so much out her ass. She pushed again. Harder. The rate thundering out of her doubled. All the femboys in her little temple wobbled and fell to the ground from the corresponding earthquakes.

Chloe’s pooping had grown so enjoyable, it even had drawn her cock to the point of a fresh ejaculation. It was hard to witness the act first hand. One moment, the head of Chloe’s titanic shaft was swelled and red at the tip. The next, the roof of her temple was gone and a distant black dot could be see vanishing higher and higher into the sky. 

Post Ejaculation, Chloe calmed down slightly. She was just as massive and pooping just as fast as before, but now it felt so… normal. This felt like a frontier she’d tackled, as if doing anything less would be boring compared to what she was doing now. Going back to a more normal size, going back to defecating anything less than the tons of scat escaping her every minute seemed… no. Chloe wouldn’t even entertain the idea. Anything less than this was unthinkable. 

Greed began to consume Chloe. She’d had her first taste of what more felt like. She’d flirted with the idea of testing her seemingly boundless powers; now, addiction was setting in. Rapidly, a life being a god queen to these bumbling sissy bimbos seemed like such a waste of her potential. Why would she ever settle for this when she could rule over more than just one planet. How high up was her ceiling? When would growing, shitting, and cumming so much stop feeling so good?

It was time to see first hand.

Chloe bore down. Harder. That same dazzling eruption of pleasure rocked her core while her bottom tripled its output in seconds. Chloe herself started to grow, doubling her height to a full on 30 feet high, crushing her throne into dust beneath her. The structural integrity of the little temple she’d constructed seemed to be falling apart. Even her most devoted seemed to be running away from what was left of the ruined structure.

Oh, but what of her femboy bimbo legion? Would they be okay with her testing her limits? What if her height ended up burying the planet in her mega dump? As needless as a conscious was for an all powerful being like Chloe, She still felt bad if she was bound to bury every bimbo on earth in her waste. Of course, they were all still invincible, but could they live in such conditions? 

Chloe felt somehow they’d all be fine. Focusing on others wasn’t important now. Focusing on her was more important. And, if she really did have as much potential as she thought, focusing on herself was the most important, potent force in the universe.

Chloe looked down. Her legion of femboys was gone, running off away from her in fear. There was no reason not to indulge the curiosity further then. Chloe grunted, straining as hard as her body could muster. The rate of her hyper dump quadrupled! It took all her effort not to scream into the vast green sky at just how amazing it felt to be a vessel for this enormous hyper shit. It was so good, the sweetest pleasure she’d ever known! ...And it dulled to boredom in an instant. Suddenly unloading literal tons of shit at a speed high enough to shatter stone and bore a hole into the earth seemed so underwhelming. Immediately, Chloe’s powers surged to make things bigger, better. The 30 foot woman was in seconds a 50 foot giantess! That was the spot,;that made her hit that sweet heaven! Chloe couldn’t resist now. She was screaming in bliss, loud enough for anyone in a 5 mile range to hear. It was serene! A totally enthralling, absolutely mesmerizing, beyond euphoric burst of pleasure that would surely shatter any lesser mind. A simple, joyous height that might never be created by the sum of humanity ever again.

And just like that, it was old news. Bigger. Better. More! Chloe wanted more, damnit, more! And with her godly powers, with her omnipotent potential ready to stretch beyond infinity, Chloe would get more!

Pushing harder and growing larger were no longer independent activities of one another. Chloe wasn’t satisfied with just one at a time anymore. No, there’d be constant growth from now on, constant harder shitting. Her 50 foot body was soon 60, 80, 100 feet high! Her rate of defecation was beyond explosive. The hole in the ground to the center of the earth was now far too narrow a platform for Chloe to do her business. No, instead, standing with knees bent and back arched was the only way to defecate without sitting in a pile of her own muck in a few moments. Instead, huge girl shits nearly 20 feet in diameter slammed out of her colon with enough speed to be flung into the skies above. Who knew what sort of destruction the mass would bring as it smashed back down on earth once gravity finally forced it back down? Chloe didn’t care. Everything else in life seemed so miniscule to this rapturous delight from her size and shit growing larger and larger in scale!

Higher and higher Chloe’s body grew. My, had she really thought cresting over 100 feet in height with those pathetically sized shits was the peak of pleasure mere seconds ago? Now at 150 feet tall, it seemed so insignificant a feat. Rapidly Chloe realized the increase in pleasure was on a logarithmic scale. Each foot of height made everything feel 10 times better than before, Each little push she strained to shove even more of this mountain-forging shit out of her asshole felt as if all that bliss had been raised to the power of itself. Every single moment felt like the purest, most unbelievable height of delight anyone could ever know. Just 10 seconds later, it felt so boring and dull. And the rate was getting faster and faster every moment…

As Chloe crested 200 feet tall, the mountain below her started to show signs of strain. Rockslides and collapsing stone faces ravaged the protrusion as Chloe’s enormous heels dug into the landscape. Chloe’s immense weight was too much to bear for the earth below. The larger and larger she grew, the more it became less a giant on a rock outpost and more like a child collapsing their own sandcastle. Especially as her height climbed exponentially. 250, 300, 475, 575. 700 feet tall she surged!

And still, Chloe’s body continued. The output from her anus was now skidmarking the sky with 100 foot thick turds, crashing back into earth with enough force to send planetwide earthquakes into mortions. The pleasure had grown too much. Chloe couldn’t keep her mouth to mere simple moans of pleasure. She screamed. She wailed in bliss, voice going off with the force of a volcanic eruption as everything just kept getting bigger and better, every moment completely eclipsing the last. Past 1000 feet tall she climbed, shitting and screaming in bliss. Past 2000! Fuck that absolute crawl she’d been growing at to start, how could she want anything less than surging an extra 50 feet high every second!? No, 100! No, more! MORE!

In little time Chloe was a full mile high. She could see many of her cityscapes below. Entertaining herself with those ants seemed far too mundane now. Pushing and growing, shoving and surging, were the only things left to enjoy! Two miles high now Chloe climbed. Earth was rapidly becoming just her enormous disposable dumping grounds; not that she cared. Cresting over three miles in height left little room in her head left for sentimentality when dizzyingly pure bliss was demanding all her attention.

Chloe could feel something coming. Hands free orgasm was approaching as she surged past a full five miles in height. She yelled as loud as she could, dwarfing the loudest noises humanity had ever heard in one flex of her lips. She clenched her fists tight. Her heels dug into the earth’s bedrock. In one second, there was nothing. The next millisecond, her balls were clenched and her cockhead swole. And the next… there was a hole in the clouds and not a trace of ejaculate.

Oh, but one single spurt of delight was far from the end of Chloe’s climax. Again, huge spurts of sperm jetted out of her, vanishing into the reaches out of earth’s atmosphere so fast, the human eye couldn’t see it. Chloe felt no end to it. Perpetual orgasm joined the ranks of her perpetual growth and perpetual pooping in her pursuit of this undying ultimate pleasure.

10 miles tall now Chloe stood. The sky was now less a boundless feature and now a layer of her own farts she felt she’d nearly poked her head out of. Her shitting was growing absolutely intense. By now, it seemed she was on the verge of smothering entire continents under her waste. No matter. Chloe merely sped up the process as her giga shit poured out of her from her 20 mile high frame. 

80 miles tall now. Chloe felt the weight of Earth’s gravity growing weak enough to escape. Soon her colossal shits were forming the tallest mountains earth had ever seen and dislodging the continent’s crust. Again, her cock erupted, spurting a white line that vanished into the vast blackness of space in mere seconds. Earth seemed like such a terribly small stage for her power. The little rock was hard pressed to handle the 160 mile tall woman. More growth. More Climax. More Shit. That was all Chloe ever wanted. And with it, her growth cressened exponentially. 

Now every few passing seconds, Chloe was growing 5 times her previous size. Two hundred miles high became one thousand. One thousand quintupled to five. She was large enough now where she could hug the entire earth. A new surge of growth just moments later and she was big enough to kick it like a ball. Her never ending shit still continued, expelling enough fresh matter into the nothingness of space to form supermassive planets entirely out of her dung. To think her obscene hyper shitting had stayed proportional to her body, even now that she was a celestial entity. The power of that little core in her head was outstanding. There was no doubt to it all now; its might was limitless. Chloe’s power was limitless.

Earth itself had been buried in shit by Chloe’s might. The beyond titanic goddess was growing at a rate to challenge the sun. Seconds elapsed and that pitiful ball of fire that use to light her home was on par with her divine stature. Chloe had surged beyond the realms of the super massive. The solar system was her swimming pool, outhouse, and cum rag all in one. Her bottom’s never ending dump had already matched the sum of all matter in the span of the nine plants and its life giving sun. But really, none of them mattered. None of them had anything to do with the infantessimale pleasure rocking Chloe’s system. There was no reason to stop for such meager features. Chloe’s growth continued. Her cock kept firing its hyper climax into nothing. Soon enough, her ass had buried her native solar system underneath her waste. 

There was some worry when Chloe started her explosive growth. Some worry that all those earthly pleasures she’d loved would feel so much less exciting with her body at this huge size. She couldn’t have been happier to be wrong. Every single amount she grew, the flow of waste from her ass felt better. Even as she grew larger than planets, stars,… all she wanted was more. More power for that blessed little system in her head to absorb, more energy to excrete out her rear in the most sincere unimaginable bliss the universe had ever known.

And this was just the beginning. Chloe would defecate over the very edge of eternity before she was satisfied.

With her scale and scope becoming so huge, Chloe found the largest stars within her galaxy no more massive than pillows among her. Soon enough, she was even able to see voracious, matter devouring black holes within floating distance, warping time and space to their liking. Chloe humored one, seeing just how much of her eternashit it could stomach with its meager event horizon. Seconds into facing her asshole the cosmic entity’s way, it was completely quenched, leaving behind nothing but a huge coil of girl turds emitting leftover hawking radiation. Before she could even test a second, her growth had become too massive to even pick one out. 

In scarcely any time at all, Chloe had surged large enough to see neighboring stars not as distant dots, but as a bright carpet forming beneath her, taking the brunt of her body’s waste. Her ultra hyper massive growth had put her on par with the milky way itself. Seeing entire galaxies as easily as portraits might have been expected to inspired some awe or moment of contemplation, but no. Every bit of Chloe’s head was focused on the infinitesimal bliss growing larger and larger every moment as she too grew. 

Galaxies turned from walls to floors, to specs beneath Chloe. Her growth was surging past boundless distances of space as the sum of everything slowly came into view from her explosive growth. Now near her was one single light, one massive disk. She could observe the universe itself. In real time she could see the sum of everything stretch out and expand, see all of those cosmic bodies move like an explosion in slow motion. And like that, Chloe was no longer on par with the beauty of the cosmos. It was a disc she could hold, then a light like a phone in her face, then a glint she could hardly see…

Blackness. Complete and utter blackness. Chloe had grown so omni massive, she was occupying space light, let alone matter, had never touched since the big bang. Into the blackness of nothing her ludicrous hyper shit went, sums of matter several million times the diameter of the universe voiding out of her. Every spurt of spunk from her cock was shooting out at a speed that made the speed of light seem like frozen time. 

And still, she pined for more.

Existence itself was folding in on Chloe’s new size, on the verge of collapsing from the strain she was placing on it. As she surged even larger, Chloe outgrew the bounds of her own universe. From her ever expanding mass, she’d broken through the bounds of physical manifestation, into the realm of the multiverse.The sum of all existence, every conceivable infinite outcome possible was but a tragically undersized container for Chloe’s unending shitload to clog. Everything that's ever existed, everything that could ever possibly exist, was buried beneath a pile of her waste.

Existence itself was incapable of containing Chloe’s bliss. Spaces where physical perception broke down and matter had no right even existing were soon occupied by the woman’s unimaginable might. Time couldn’t flush away her boundless waste. Space sagged like soiled panties. Yet on Chloe continued. Reality itself would break like an overflowing toilet from the swell of her eterna dump. And Chloe loved it. Every single attosecond of existence felt like the sum of all pleasure before it exponentially increased by a power of itself. Chloe couldn’t stop screaming, moaning, shouting in total bliss into the abyss of non-existence before her. It felt so good, so mind numbingly, eternally amazing to grow and thunder out an infinite torrent of scat. On she continued to rip reality asunder with her ever expanding mass and boundless, never ending bowel movements clogging all of time and space with her load. 

And still Chloe grew. This was still but only the beginning of her growth. She’d outgrown existence itself, shattered the boundaries of non-existence, and now occupied some unknown white space with significance beyond human comprehension. Oh, but surely this had an end to it. Surely this infinitely vast non-space would be shattered by her expanding body, leaving nothing but her semen and shit behind. Then it was on to the next imperceivable infinite plane until that one too had been quashed by her might. Then the next, and the next, forever and ever, faster and faster...

Chloe knew it’d never end. Chloe knew she’d be savoring this bliss forever. And on she went defecating across the bounds beyond infinity enjoying her eternal ascension.


End file.
